Home is where the heart is
by December-Angel-Baby
Summary: There has been a recent steal in the silver pocket watches. Roy and Riza catch them but they're 15! Riza wants to adopt them to keep them out of trouble but she has be married that's where Roy comes in! RoyxRiza
1. Chapter 1

**Flannery's POV**  
My twin sister Aquanette and I were currently getting into trouble with the law again except this time it was bigger than those other times. We usually got in trouble with the local police but this time it was the state military. See we were being chased by these state alchemist guys. We had stolen their pocket watches so we could pawn them and get a little extra money for a meal tonight.

"Get back here!" One of the men dressed in the blue uniform shouted.

"They just might catch us Aqua" I said

"In their dreams! You want to or should I?" Aqua asked.

"I did it the last time. Unless you can't handle it." I said smirking.

"Yea right! Run ahead of me I so got this" Aqua said.

"Where do you want to meet up at?" I asked.

"Let's go to the park" Aqua said.

"Cool" I said running ahead of her.

**Aqua's POV****  
**When my sister was safely out of the alley way I turned around to face the alchemists I stuck out my hand and blasted them with a small alchemic blast. It wasn't all that big but it was strong enough to knock them down so I could get away. See my sister and my alchemy was very special. We didn't have to use circles or even clap our hands together. We couldn't really explain it but I guess it was just some natural alchemic flow or something. After I had taken care of the state alchemists I met Flannery in the park and sat down next to her on one of the benches.

"So how'd it go?" Flannery asked.

"Eh same old same old." I said with a shrug. "At least we got these" I said pulling out three state alchemy watches.

"Put those away! If we get caught with those we could arrested for stealing state property" Flannery said.

"Oh c'mon Flannery we've stolen lots of things from the military before and we've never gotten caught" I said putting the watches in my back pocket.

"Hey what's going on over there?" Flannery said pointing to a little blonde girl jumping up and down to reach for a doll that was being held up by a boy a few year old than her.

**Elysia's POV****  
**My mommy had taken me to the park since my daddy had to work. On the way she got me a brand new doll at my favorite toy store. It was so pretty! It had pretty yellow hair and a pretty pink dress too! I was playing with it when this big mean boy took it from me!

"Hey!" I said standing up. "That's mine!" I said jumping up and down.

"You'll have to jump for it" The boy said holding it up higher. Why do 8-year olds have to be so tall?! I was just about to call on my mom to come help me when my dolly was placed back in my hands. I looked up and saw a girl much taller than me and the boy with long curly dark red hair and dark red eyes. She got on one of her knees and looked the boy in the eyes.

"You know it's not nice to steal from people. I think you should apologize to this little girl" She said putting a hand on his shoulder

"I'm sorry" The boy said before running away to the playground.

"Um thank you" I said holding my dolly

"You're very welcome" She said smiling. She began to stand up but I tugged on her skirt and she got back down on her knee "Yes?" She asked.

"You're really pretty. What's your name?" I asked

"Well thank you. I'm Flannery" She said putting her hand on her chest. "And you are?"

"I'm Elysia!" I said happily.

"That's a pretty name" Flannery said

"Thank you!" I said. Then my mommy came over and out her hand on my head.

"Elysia honey your father got off early and he's bringing Auntie Riza and Uncle Roy to dinner tonight" Mommy said rubbing my head.

"Yay! Oh mommy this is my new friend Flannery she saved my dolly!" I said holding up my dolly.

"Well that was nice of her. Hi I'm Gracia Hughes" Mommy said shaking Flannery's hand.

"Nice to meet you I'm Flannery Tusinko. You have a very sweet daughter Mrs. Hughes" Flannery said looking at me.

"I hear it all the time" Flannery said smiling.

"Mommy can Flannery join us for dinner?" She looks tired" I said looking at Flannery's clothes they had holes and tears in them.

"Oh that's really not necessary ma'am I'm fine." Flannery said standing up to face mommy

"Nonsense it's fine. My husband always says the more the merrier." Mommy said smiling.

"Um okay then thanks. Um would you excuse me please?" Flannery said.

"Of course will be right here" Mommy said picking me up before Flannery ran off.

**Flannery's POV  
**I was in total shock! I couldn't believe it! This random woman and her kid had invited me to dinner all because of a doll! I really had to get some new clothes but this time they gotten us a free meal I know that sounds kinda stupid but we haven't eaten in about two days! I walked over to Aquanette who was watching the other people feed the birds.

"What's up?" Aqua said putting her hands behind her head.

"I got invited to dinner" I said.

"What?! By who?" Aqua said sitting up straight.

"The little girl with the dolly, Elysia and her mommy Gracia" I said pointing over to them. She probably caught sight that I'm homeless and wanted to give me a nice meal" I said looking down at my shredded clothes. "Should I take it?" I asked.

"Of course! Flannery we haven't eaten in two days this woman is offering us a free meal because she somewhat understands out situation. We have to take this before it slips away!" Aqua said.

"Yea I guess so. C'mon" I sad standing up. We walked over to where Mrs. Hughes and Elysia were standing. "Mrs. Hughes this is my sister Aquanette may she come too?" I asked.

"Yes of course" Mrs. Hughes said smiling.

"Hi Aquanette my name's Elysia!" Elysia said smiling.

"Nice to meet you Elysia" Aqua said after letting out a giggle.

"Alright girls let's get into the car." Mrs. Hughes.

**Gracia's POV**  
As I watched the twins play with my daughter in the back seat of my car my heart went out for them. They looked kind and hungry and Elysia really seemed to like them I knew Maes wouldn't mind. Once we got home and got inside Elysia wanted to show the twins her room but I had stolen them away for a moment to give them some clothes I had been planning to give to the homeless shelter

"Here you are girls" I said handing them some clothes.

"Thank you Mrs. Hughes" Flannery said

"It's no problem girls." I said smiling.

"Mrs. Hughes you wouldn't happen to have any hair brushes or ponytail holders do you?" Aqua asked.

"Oh yes I use them for Elysia's hair but you're welcome to them" I said looking towards the bathroom.

**Aqua's POV  
**After Flannery and I got dressed in Mrs. Hughes old clothes from college which fit like a glove by the way. We sat down in the living room and watched Elysia play with her dolls. She stopped suddenly and watched Flannery French braid her hair.

"Hmm?" Flannery said putting on the braids in a loose ponytail. "Is something wrong Elysia?"

"What're you doing to your hair?" Elysia asked cocking her head to the side.

"I'm French braiding it" Flannery said starting on the other one

"Can you do that to my hair?" It looks really pretty" Elysia said standing up.

"Sure" Flannery said tying up the last of the French braid and leaving the rest out "Sit in my lap" Flannery said patting her lap.

Later while Flannery was still braiding Elysia's hair because it was so thick and wavy, Elysia's dad came home with a man with black hair and a woman with blonde hair walking behind him. As soon as Flannery was finished with Elysia's hair she jumped down from Flannery's lap and into her daddy's arms.

"Daddy! You're home!" Elysia exclaimed

"Of course I had to come home to see my darling daughter!" He said hugging her "I like you hair did mommy do it for you?" He said.

"No my new friend Flannery did it for me" Elysia said looking over at us.

"Nice to meet you. I'm Maes Hughes" He said as we stood up and shook the hand that wasn't holding Elysia

"Flannery" Flannery said shaking his hand. "And this is my sister Aquanette" Flannery said introducing me. I was never good at meeting new people.

"Oh and these are my friends. This is Roy Mustang and Riza Hawkeye" Mr. Hughes said introducing the people behind him. Roy Mustang and Riza Hawkeye? Why did those names sound so familiar? Oh well it's probably not important. Mrs. Hughes came out of the kitchen, gave her husband a hug and a kiss and announced that dinner was ready. When we all sat down the kids quietly at their dinner while the adults had their conversation.

"So Maes has investigations gotten any closer to finding who's stealing the silver pocket watches?" Mr. Mustang asked.

Flannery and I immidently held our heads down and looked at our food to hide the guilt on our faces as he said that.

"Nope whenever we ask a state alchemist what happen they can't remember because whoever's doing this is knocking them out to the point where they can't remember anything." Mr. Hughes said. Yes! We were doing the job right!

"I wonder why someone would want to steal the silver pocket watches." Ms. Hawkeye said.

"Well they are made out of pure silver whoever wants them probably wants to sell them for a little money." Mr. Mustang said.

"Aren't you concerned Roy?" Mr. Hughes

"No not really. I am the Flame Alchemist so it doesn't matter to me" Mr. Mustang said with a shrug.

I almost spit out my food when I heard that. He was our next target! We currently had 7 watches right now that we had stolen from random state alchemists and we wanted 10. Our last 3 targets were going to be the Flame Alchemist, the Fullmetal Alchemist, and the Strong Arm Alchemist. They were all pretty strong but I knew for a fact that we could handle them. I knew that the Flame Alchemist didn't have his watch him since he was in his civilians wear so we couldn't get him now but once he was off guard that was going to be a different story.

Later after dinner Flannery and I said our goodbyes to the people at the dinner we headed for our hut. We came to Central two years ago when we were 13 years old after our parents were killed in a car wreck. We were going to get our money from when our parents died but one of our relatives challenged us for the money and since they had a lawyer and we didn't have one so we lost our money. So they sent us to Central to try to get us into the foster care system because no one wanted to take care of us. So we ran away from the system and are hiding from the state military and the system. We lived in an ally that we turned into a hut out of blankets and mattresses that we found. There were lots of homeless people in this city so no one ever came in.

When we walked into our hut we lie down in our beds and looked up to the blanket ceiling.

"So Aquanette who's going after Flame?" Flannery asked.

"You can go after him. I want Strong Arm I like a challenge" I said smirking.

"I'll take care of Flame you've got Strong Arm but that leaves Fullmetal" Flannery said.

"Two against one?" I suggested.

"That could work" Flannery said with a shrug. "We finish this thing in the morning"

"Right!" I said nodding my head


	2. Chapter 2

**Flannery's POV**  
The next morning I was out and about on my skateboard doing my morning rounds for anything that would help Aqua and I get through the day. A freak snowstorm hit last night so Aqua stayed behind to clean out the snow which really made no sense because my alchemy would made it a lot quicker. She was a Lunar alchemist and I was a Solar alchemist but I had to make my rounds so Aqua was just going to have to make due without me. As I scooted along I noticed a little black puppy sitting on the sidewalk. I stopped and picked him up. "Hello little one" I said looking at his dog tag. "Black Hayate?" I said as I read the tag. He let out a happy bark and I giggled at him. I saw the address and noticed it was near bye. "Let's get you home little dude" I said putting the puppy under my arm and pushing off.

**Riza's POV**  
It was one of the only Saturdays I had off and I used it to clean my apartment I was done after about 2 hours and it was time to feed Black Hayate.

"Hayate!" I called out to him but he didn't come. "Hayate?" I called out I walked around only to find that I left the front door open...again. He must have slipped out when I wasn't looking. I ran out onto the sidewalk and looked around for him. "Silly pup where'd you go?' I said to myself as I looked for him. Then a girl riding a skateboard stopped in front of me.

"Ma'am is this your dog?" She said holding up Black Hayate.

"Yes thank you" I said taking him from her. I was able to get a better look at her and saw that she was one of the girls from the Hughes' last night.

"I know you, you're Ms. Hawkeye from the Hughes'" She said picking up her skateboard

"Yes and you are- I'm sorry I don't remember your name" I said slightly embarrassed

"Oh I'm Flannery" She said smiling.

Now I remember this was one of the homeless girls that Gracia was telling me about me about. It was very saddening this young beautiful girl and her twin sister was living out on these cold streets and plus with all the sudden changes in weather it must have been hard for them.

"We l I better get going Ms. Hawkeye" Flannery said putting her skateboard back on the ground.

"Wait. It's cold out why don't you come inside and warm up for a bit?" I offered.

"Wow thanks Ms. Hawkeye I'd love too" She said smiling. She picked up her skateboard and walked inside after me. We walked into the kitchen and Flannery sat down at the table.

"I made some soup would you like some?" I said walking over to the stove and stirring the soup I had on the stove.

"Sure I'd love some. What kind is it?" Flannery said sitting up.

"It's just corn soup" I said placing a bowl and a spoon in front of her.

"I love corn soup!" Flannery said taking a bite. "Wow it's really good!"

"Thank you" I said smiling. "So Flannery we didn't get to talk much when we were at the Hughes'. Tell me about yourself" I said taking a sip of my drink.

"Well I like to sing, and write stories, and play games, and sew! I love to sew! I like to make my own clothes too!" Flannery said smiling.

"That's nice. Do you go to school around here?" I asked. She looked uncomfortably around the room.

"Uh yea I go to the really nice one up the street" She said nervously but I could tell she's lying.

"You mean Central Academy?" I asked.

"Yea! That one!" Flannery said before giggling nervously.

"Flannery you don't have to lie to me." I said putting my cup down to look at her.

"I-I don't?" Flannery said getting nervous again.

"No you don't. I mean you don't have to tell me what's going on if you don't want to but you don't have to lie" I said.

"Well you see Ms. Hawkeye we don't go to school. Aquanette and I...are homeless" She said getting teary eyed.

I walked over to her and placed a hand on her shoulder. "You don't have to tell me the rest if you don't want to" I said rubbing her shoulder.

"But I need to get this thing off of my chest." She said wiping the tears that started to fall. "Two years ago my parents were in a terrible car wreck. My mother suffocated from all the smoke and my father was burned. Then we lived with our grandfather for about a month or two after the funeral he died of old age. Then a little bit of luck started to come our way. We were going to get the money from when our parents died and the money from when our grandfather died. It was a lot of money and we were going to be set for a very long time. But our Aunt didn't trust a couple of 13 years olds with that much money so she challenged us for our money and she hired this big fancy lawyer and she won and she took our money. She thought it would make it better to put us into the foster care system but we knew that no one would want to adopt a couple of 13 year olds and even if we did we knew that we would get separated so we ran away from the foster care home and we've been living off the street" Flannery said crying fully now.

I put both of my hands on her shoulders and she looked up at me. "I want to let you know that if you or your sister need anything you are always welcome here" I said smiling at her.

She stood up and gave me a hug. "Thank you so much Ms. Hawkeye. It means so much" She said still crying.

"Shh it's alright now" I said rubbing her head.

I had offered to let her spend the night but she had to decline with a soft smile saying that she couldn't sleep in a warm bed while her sister was sleeping on the could ground somewhere alone without her I understood but she said if the offer was still open that she and her sister would be back tomorrow night. She gave me one last night hug and she walked outside. I stood on the stoop and watched her skate away. I stood there and watched until I couldn't see her anymore.

**Aqua's POV**  
I had finally cleaned out all of the snow out of the hut. Since Flannery wasn't back from her rounds I decided to go and look for Strong Arm. I put on my dark blue cloak and my mask that covered my face. I put my hood on my head and walked out of the hut. I kept walking until I saw this really huge dude with this random blonde curl on his head. I pulled out a photo of my target and this man was Strong Arm. He was bigger than I thought but that made the challenge even better. Once he was done talking to this little old lady he walked away and I followed him at a safe distance. I had a feeling that he knew that I was following him but that's okay because he knew what was coming to him. He turned into a dark alley with a dead end once he got to the end he turned to face me.

"Who are you? Why are you following me?" He said in his deep voice.

"Strong Arm Alchemist. I think you know what I want. Give me your State issued pocket watch" I said with an affected voice.

"I don't think you know you you're dealing with" He said slipping on his signature brass knuckles. Was he trying to scare me?

"I will ask you again. Hand it over" I said again sternly this time.

"Never!" He said picking up a large rock and punching into it turning them into multiple spikes. They were rushing towards me but I simple put my hand up creating a barrier around myself. Strong Arm looked shocked as I did that.

"Alchemic barriers? That can't be right unless-" He started but I cut him off

"That's right I'm a Lunar Alchemist." I said putting my hands on my hips.

"But that's impossible! The Solar and Lunar Alchemist are just myths!" He said shocked

"Well I'm a living Lunar Alchemist. Now hand over your pocket watch before I knock you into the atmosphere" I said glaring at him.

"Just because you are a Lunar Alchemist does not mean anything. You are still young and naive. I will turn you in now tell me why do you want the silver pocket watches?" He said clenching his fist.

"I don't think I want to tell you. I'm done with this conversation. I said sticking my hand in the air. A starry disk formed above it. I threw it at him and it knocked him into the back of the alley. I waited a couple of seconds before walking over and picking up his silver pocket watch as I did that I felt a very sharp pain in my back. It wasn't like a bullet but like a shocking sensation. That was the last thing I remember before I black out.

**Riza's POV**  
I had gotten a call about the watch stealer being in the area. So I got dressed in my uniform, met up with Colonel Mustang, and we split up to cover more ground. I wanted to go with him but he insisted on it plus he made it an order so I couldn't say no. The order was to bring in the stealer alive so I bought my stun gun instead of my pistol to bring them in with out hurting them. I turned into another alley to check but this time I saw a mysterious figure standing over Major Armstrong's body.

"Hold it!" I yelled pulling out my stun gun. I shot at the figure and the dart landed in it'd back and I walked over as it hit the ground. I lifted the hood off it's head and removed it's masked. It was that it was Flannery's twin sister Aquanette. I let out a sigh and picked her body off the ground a little. By that time Major Armstrong was standing up slowly but surely. "Major Armstrong sir are you alright?"

"Yes I will be. And her?" Armstrong said looking down at Aquanette.

"She will be okay. I don't want you to be angry with her Major. She only did what she because she and her sister needed the money for the watches." I said picking Aquanette up fully now.

"I understand. Where is the Colonel?" He asked.

"He's looking for the other stealer." I said.

"I'll take her to headquarters and you go look for the Colonel. I fear he's in danger" Armstrong said taking Aquanette from me.

"Right" I said pulling out my stun gun and running off.

**Roy****'s POV****  
**There was a tip that there were two people stealing the watches instead of one. So when I met up with Riza I told her that we needed to split up. There were two reasons I did that. 1. We would cover more that way and 2. I heard that these guys were strong and I didn't want Riza to get hurt. I was simply walking along when I heard someone call my name.

"Colonel Mustang!" The voice said. I turned around to see a figure dressed in a dark red cloak with a mask covering it's whole face. "Hand over your pocket watch."

"Want to challenge the Flame Alchemist huh?" I said pulling on my gloves.

"I'm always up for a challenge" It said.

"Colonel Mustang wait!" I heard a familiar voice say. I turned around to see Riza running towards me.

"Lieutenant Hawkeye what're you doing here?" I asked.

"It's not what you think sir. Flannery it's Ms. Hawkeye." Riza said turning towards the figure.

"Ms. Hawkeye?" The figure said but with a different voice this time.

"I want you to listen. Aquanette's been taken into custody by Major Armstrong we can take you to her but you have to come peacefully" Riza said.

"Okay I will" It took of it's mask and it was one of the girls from the Hughes' last night. "Just take me to-" Flannery stopped and started falling towards the ground I ran up and caught her just in time before she hit the ground. I looked up and saw a soldier holding a stun gun.

"You idiot! She was getting ready to come peacefully!" I yelled as I stood up with the small girl in my arms.

"I'm sorry sir I thought she was reaching for something" The soldier said lowering his gun.

"Well we better get her to headquarters" Riza said rubbing her head.

"Right" I said.


	3. Chapter 3

**Flannery's POV****  
**I woke up with a throbbing headache and my head was on a really hard table so that made it worse. As I was sitting up slowly I heard voices around me. I sat up completely and saw Ms. Hawkeye, the Flame Alchemist and four other men which I assumed were his subordinates.

"Flannery can you hear me?" Ms. Hawkeye asked.

"I think so" I said rubbing my head.

"Do you need anything?" The Colonel asked me.

"I could go with out being stunned again" Aqua said groggily as she sat up.

"Okay. Alright girls this can happen one of two ways. You can either both stay here and we talk to here or lieutenant Hawkeye and myself will talk to you in two separate rooms. It's your choice" The Colonel explained.

I whispered what I thought we should do in Aqua's ear and she nodded her head in agreement.

"We can separate. And it's not to much trouble no offence to the Colonel I'd like Ms. Hawkeye to be my interviewer" I said.

"And if it's no offence to Ms. Hawkeye I would like the Colonel to be my interviewer." Aqua said.

"Okay girls we can do that" Mustang said gathering some papers together. "Aquanette please follow me" He said walking out with two of his men following him.

"Later sis" Aqua said walking out.

When they were gone Ms. Hawkeye sat down in the chair in front of me.

"Alright Flannery we just need to ask you a couple of questions. Is that alright?" Ms. Hawkeye said pulling out a pen and clipboard.

"No it's fine" I said.

"Okay is there anything you'll need before we start this?" She asked.

"Um could I get a grilled cheese sandwich and a bowl of tomato soup please? I'm kinda hungry" I said with a shrug.

"Fuery can you see that that happens?" Ms. Hawkeye asked the young man with black hair and glasses.

"Yes ma'am" He said before walking out.

"Anything else?" Ms. Hawkeye asked.

"Yea it's kinda cold. Can I get like a blanket or a jacket or something?" I asked rubbing my arms.

"Sure you can take my jacket" She said taking of her jacket and handing it to me.

"Thanks" I said slipping it on. "Okay I'm all ready" I said smiling.

"Okay then. Now your full name is?" She asked.

"Emelina Flannery Somer Tusinko" I answered. "Oh and that's Somer spelled S-O-M-E-R not like the regular Summer" I quickly added.

"Okay and you are how old?" She asked.

"I'm 15" I answered.

"Okay now Flannery these are questions about the case. What made you girls want to steal the silver pocket watches?" She asked I knew this was coming sooner or later.

"Well we were walking and this old woman that usually gave us food and busted us out from time to time told us that we should become state alchemist because of our alchemy but we had to decline and she said it was a shame because we would get those fancy pocket watches. So we got home and thought about it. We went out, attacked a state alchemist and turned in his watch. We got 250 dollars for it. So we made a list of the first ten state alchemists that came to our minds. By the time we met you we had seven" I explained.

"Flannery you wouldn't happen to have any of the pocket watches that you girls stole with you right now do you? She asked.

"Yes I have the four I stole" I said as I pulled the watches out and placed them on the table. "I keep them with me so no one steals them. I want to give them back but I guess its to late since you guys caught me." I said with a shrug.

"No you're fine. You gave them up without violence and that will you're nonviolent towards the judge. Falman can you take these to the investigations department to Major Hughes please?" She asked the other soldier in the room.

"Yes Lieutenant Hawkeye" He said picking up the watches and walking out.

"You're really respected around here" I said smiling.

"Years of practice I suppose" She said with a shrug.

"Ms. Hawkeye? Will my sister and I really have to go in front a judge? I asked.

"Yes I'm afraid so. But it's okay as long as you act how you're acting no and tell the judge why you girls did this I'm sure he'll understand" She said.

"No, no. We've done horrible things. We've gotten in trouble at least 7 times before. We told that woman who was always busting us out to leave us along because we were making her lose all of her money and we felt guilty. If we get jail time again we won't be able to pay the bail" I said shaking my head. "If I can I'm to ask the judge to give Aquanette's jail time to me"

"You can't! You might get months even years for what you did" She said standing up.

"Thank you for your concern Ms. Hawkeye but I don't want my twin sister to get in trouble for my plan. She will be fine and that's all that matters to me" I said smiling.

**Roy's POV  
**I was on my way to review the notes with Riza in my office I had to admit I kinda liked talking to Aquanette. She was a nice kid and funny too. At the beginning of the interview, I asked if she wanted anything before we started and she asked for a couple pieces a paper, crayons, coloring pencils and oil pastels so she could draw. I still got all of my questions answered but she was drawing through the whole thing. I walked into my office and Riza was sitting at her desk. When she saw me she stood up and gave me a salute

"Are you ready to go over these notes sir?" She asked.

"Yes the sooner we do this we do this the sooner we get to go home." I said sitting down at my desk.

After we reviewed all the note the twins' story matched up the only thing that was different was the twins' names which really wasn't a big deal.

"Well sir we better get these court documents down to Major Hughes' office" Riza said picking up some of the documents.

"Right and Lieutenant would you like me to walk you home later?' I asked standing up.

"Oh that's really not necessary sir" She said.

"But I inside" I said I stared into her eyes until she finally gave in to my charms.

"Okay I guess it couldn't hurt." She said with a shrug.

"Okay then I'll see you later then" I said smirking.

**Riza's POV  
**Later that day after work was over Colonel Mustang and I walked outside and saw that it was raining.

"Aww man" The Colonel said sticking out his hand.

"Don't worry I got it" I said pulling out my burgundy colored umbrella. It was big enough to fit at least three people.

"My aren't we the prepared one" He said smiling.

"Well it never hurts sir" I said opening it to cover us.

We walked until we reached my apartment complex there we saw Flannery sitting on my steps with a sleeping Aquanette head in here lap. They had this huge blanket covering them from the rain but they were still shivering.

"Girls what're you doing here?" The Colonel asked

"O-Our h-h-hut go-got r-r-rained out. A-and the c-ceiling crashed d-down and w-we c-couldn't f-f-fix it" Flannery said sutured from the cold.

"How long have you been waiting here?" I asked.

"S-Since a-about f-four" Flannery said. That was at least two hours. "Ms. Ha-Hawkeye c-can w-we st-stay here for a c-couple of d-days if it's n-n-not t-to m-m-much tr-tr-trouble" Flannery asked.

"Of course. Here you are Colonel" I said handing him my umbrella.

"I can't keep this, this is yours" He said trying to hand it back to me.

"No you keep it for now you're still got to get home" I said.

"Thank you Lieutenant. I'll see you tomorrow then" He gave one last goodbye and walked away.

I hurried the girls inside and quickly wrapped them in thermal blankets to warm them up.

"Thank you for letting us stay here Ms. Hawkeye" Flannery said.

"It's no problem Flannery stay here as long as you need to." I said smiling. "Um is your sister going to be alright?" I said looking at a still sleeping Aquanette on one of my couches.

"Oh yea. She's just a really deep sleeper. We're just a little stressed because of the trial thing" She said with a shrug.

"Flannery I've been thing about something" I said.

"Really like what?" Flannery asked.

"Well you remember when I said that no matter what happen that I would be here for you girls" I said.

"Yea I remember" Flannery said nodding her head.

"I just want you to know that no matter what your bail is I will pay it" I said smiling.

"Oh thank you Ms. Hawkeye! But I can't ask you to do that it might be to much money" She said looking downward.

"No I want to you girls just got put in a bad situation by people who didn't care about you. But I care about you" I said

She immidently stood up and gave me a hug. "Thank you so much Ms. Hawkeye. It's nice to know that someone cares about ms and Aquanette as much as you do" Flannery said smiling

**Aqua's POV  
**It had been about three weeks after our trial and Flannery and I had been found guilty of 7 charges of stealing from the state since we were only 15 the judge gave someone thirty someone thirty days to pay our bail if no one came then we wee going to be sent to two separate juvenile centers. Flannery in the east and I in the west. The very next day Momma Riza and Uncle Roy were there to bust us out. Flannery has told me about Momma Riza but we were surprised that Uncle Roy was there. Our bail was set at 500 dollars for just one of us. Momma Riza paid for Flannery and Uncle Roy paid for me because he didn't want Momma Riza to pay 1,000 dollars just to get us out. After we got out we stayed with Momma Riza and she took very good care of us. She bought us new clothes and new shoes and everything! We were currently eating another one of Momma Riza's delicious meals. We started calling her that after she had busted us out. She didn't seem to mind she even smiled a little whenever we said that.

"Girls I have some great news" Momma said once we were done eating

"What is it?" Flannery asked

"Well my Grandfather Grumman is holding a luncheon at his estate this Saturday and I told him all about you girls and he's very excited to meet you" Momma said smiling.

"Wow really?!" I said surprised. I can't remember the last time someone was excited to meet me.

That weekend I had told myself to be on my best behavior. That meant no pranks, no spitting, no insulting people, and punching holes into walls just for the hell of it...This was going to be a very long day. Yes I get free food but was it worth it?

We arrived at this huge mansion and it had this really cool doorbell that I could not stop ringing.

"Aquanette I think that's enough sweetie" Momma said taking my wrist.

"But it sounds so pretty" I said.

"I know honey I know" Momma said patting my head.

The door opened and an older man with grey hair and a grey mustache stood there in a white collared shirt, khaki slacks, and black slippers.

"Elizabeth! Darling!" He said throwing his arms around Momma in a hug.

"Hello Grandfather" Momma said once she broke away from the hug. "Grandfather these are the girls I was talking about. This is Flannery and Aquanette. Girls this is my this is my Grandfather Grumman"

"Nice to meet your sir" Flannery said

"Oh c'mon now none of that sir stuff. We are all family here!" He said giving us a hug. Flannery embraced him but I tensed up a bit I didn't like hugs all that much...they burn me...

"Now let us come inside. Colonel Mustang and the other are already here" Mr. Grumman said as he led us into his mansion. "You'll have to excuse us. The lunch isn't quite ready yet. But we did set up a lovely Hor d'oeuvres just in case you get hungry" he said leading us into the living room where all the other guest were.

I almost died when I saw this huge table of various foods. It took all of my will power not to bum rush the table. I had to show General Grumman and his wife that I was a good girl so that they would convince Momma to adopt Flannery and me. To control myself I sat down on the couch and crossed my legs to be more lady like bit it was really, really hard! Uncle Roy and the others were also in the living room playing poker I love to play poker but Flannery said that it wasn't lady like. I almost went to go with Momma and Flannery who went to the dining room to have tea with the other ladies of the house which was really boring once you thought about it. The General must have noticed how bored I was and sat down next to me.

"How are you Aquanette?" He said as he sat down next to me.

"Fine sir" I said trying to sound proper.

"Oh c'mon now. We're going to be family soon call me Grandfather" He said smiling.

"Soon? What do you mean soon?" I asked confused.

"I mean when Elizabeth adopts you girls. She talks about you girls with such great pride. I've never seen her that way" He said smiling.

"Really?" I said smiling almost as big as him.

"Yes my dear. She told me she was looking into the adoption process" He explained.

"Oh my gosh. I have to tell Flannery!" I said standing up.

"Oh you can't ruin the surprise. You cannot tell anyone that I told you" He said standing up.

"I promise...Gramps" I said smiling.

"Thank you dear" He said giving me a one arm hug. I guess hugs didn't burn...that much. "Now let's get that bored look off of your face. Tell me do you like paintball guns?" He asked putting both of his hands on my shoulders.

"Who doesn't like paintball guns? It's all the pain of a real gun but you don't die!" I said getting excited.

"Well I have my own private stash that the wife knows nothing about" He said.

"Count me in!" I said immidently.

**Roy's POV  
**After lunch I invited Riza to walk around the estate with me. She was a little reluctant at first but yet again she fell for my charms.

"You look nice to day Riza" I decided to break the ice with a compliment.

"...Thank you sir" She said slightly blushing. I accomplished something today. I, Roy Theodore Mustang made the ice queen Elizabeth Adrian Victoria Hawkeye blush. This day shall go down in history!

"Oh c'mon now. We are outside of work we don't need that 'sir' stuff. Call me Roy" I said.

"Oh okay then. Can I tell you something?" Riza asked.

"Sure Riza you know you can tell me anything" I said.

"Well I haven't told the twins yet and I've only told my grandfather but I want to adopt the twins." Riza said smiling.

"Well that's good. That'll be good for both you and the girls" I said.

"Thanks. I'm a little nervous so could you come down to the court house with me? I don't want the girls to get bored and they really seem to like you" Riza said.

"Sure I'll be there. What time do you want me there?" I asked.

"Next Thursday at 4:30? Is that okay?" She asked.

"I'll be there" I said.

"Thank you Roy" She said smiling.

We continued our walk until we heard screaming and we saw Flannery chasing Aquanette around the court yard. Aquanette must of saw us and she ran up to us and hid behind s.

"Momma, Uncle Roy help! Flannery wants to maim me!" Aquanette aid cowering behind me.

Flannery ran up and there was a big orange paintball stain on her pure white shirt.

"Stop hiding Aquanette and get over here so I can kill you!" Flannery yelled

"Alright now lets calm down. Flannery what happened?" Riza said taking control of the situation.

"Aquanette shot me with a paintball gun!!" Flannery exclaimed.

"Aquanette where'd you get a paintball gun?" Riza asked.

"...I'm not at liberty to discuss that" Aqua said nervous.

"Okay then. C'mon Flannery let's go inside and get you cleaned up. Roy can you watch her for me give them some time to cool down" Riza asked.

'Yea sure don't worry" I said with a shrug.

"Thanks. Let's go" Riza said putting her hands on Flannery's shoulders.

"Just remember I know where you sleep at night" Flannery glared at Aquanette before she and Riza walked inside the house.

"So you got into the General's paintball set?" I asked once Riza and Flannery were gone.

"Uh huh" Aqua said still shaking.

"Yea it will get you into trouble" I said laughing.


	4. Chapter 4

**Flannery's POV  
**Aqua and I were very excited when Momma told us she was going to adopt us. The day before we were suppose to go down to the court house to speak with the judge the military was holding their annual street fair for the benefit of military family orphans when loved ones have died while in the military. I was very happy to go but Aqua wanted to stay home and work. See the both of us were trying to get into Central Academy and you did that one of two ways. 1. Your family had connections or 2. Academic Scholarships. Sadly we jad to go with the second one. Since our mother believed in working to get things in life. Aqua was working for either the artisitic scholarship or the scientific scholarship and I was working for a mathematic scholarship or a music scholarship. We currently walking down what was usually main street. It had various booths and game. Aqua and I were walking in front of Momma and Uncle Roy. We knew that Uncle Roy had nothing better to do than sit around and read so we invited him to come with us. Beside even though Momma denied it she totally loved the heck out of him. So everyone wins!

"Alright girls why don't you go off and play some games or something? Here's some money" Momma said handing both of us 20 dollars.

"Thank you mommy" We said before looking at Uncle Roy.

"What?" He asked confused.

"C'mon Unc don't play dumb. You know we aren't going to get anywhere with a twenty dollar bill" Aqua said putting her hands on her hips.

"And you know you love us." I added.

"Fine" Uncle Roy said reaching into his pocket and pulling out two tens and handing one to both of ys.

"Thank you" Aqua said putting the money away

"Alright girls meet us under the clock tower at 5 o'clock" Mommy said looking at her watch.

"Yes ma'am" We said before we walked off.

I was looking at one of the booths that sold homemade jewelry and I found these really cool amulets. One was sun shaped with a ruby in the middle and the other was crescent shaped that was filled with star sapphires. They were perfect for Aqua and me but they were 30 dollars! Each! I bet that if I found the person selling these amulets I could charm the price down.

"Excuse me ma'am can I help you?" I heard a voice say behind me/

"Yes I-" I said turning around but I stopped once I saw...him. He said spiky dark red hair dark red eyes which had reading glasses over them. Nice, tall, and lean. He was just...perfect. "Uh yea I wanted to buy these amulets but they're a little high for me" I said once I stopped staring.

"Well we cant have that now can we?" He said leaning against the booth. "Which ones were you intrested in?"

"The sun and crescent ones" I said pointing to them.

"Ah very nice choices. You know these use to belong to former Solar and Lunar alchemist over hundreds of years ago" He said holding up the sun amulet.

"Really? Then why are you selling them for 30 dollars if they're so valuable?" I asked.

"Well the original prices were much highes than they are now but convinced my aunt to lower the prices for the customers sake. So what are you willing to pay for them?" He asked.

"Well I have 30 dollars. Can you make me a deal?" I asked.

"Well normally I would say about 10 dollars each but for such a pretty face how about 5 dollars?" Aw he called me pretty! I can die happy now.

"Okay I can do that" I said handing him ten dollars from my purse.

"Thank you Ms.- I'm sorry I didn't catch you name, lovely" Aw! And now he called my lovely! This is the single most greatest day of my life!

"Well my name is Emelina but my people call me Flannery you can call me either" I said smiling.

"I like Flannery better" He said smiling back at me. Ding! Ding! Ding! Right Answer!

"And you are?" I asked. I had to know his name.

"Alexander. Alex for short." He said with a shrug.

"Alexander. I like that" I said smilng. "Well I better get going" No! Stay you idiot!

"Oh hold on" Alex said disapearring into the back into the back of the booth. He returned moments later with a red carnation with a note attached to it.

"For you" He said handing it to me.

"Oh thank you it's beautiful" I said sniffing the flower.

"Yes my Aunt might get upset that one of her flowers is missing but hey it's worth it. So I'll see you later?" Alex asked.

"Uh huh" I said smiling like a goofball.

I walked away with a smile on my face. Alexander was really nice and sweet not to mention very, very cute. I sat down on a bench and read the note that Alex left on the carnation. It said 'Lets get together sometime.' and it had his phone number on it! But the best part was the ending. It said with love Alexander. I will keep this carnation forever... unless something bad happens!

**Aqua's POV  
**I was currently sitting on the sidewalk doing my make up. Normally I didn't wear make up unless it was a very special occasion but I found this tube of ice blue lip gloss and star silver eyeshadow that I had to try on. Sure I was getting odd looks from people mainly because of my outfit but honestly who gives a damn? My mommy says it's good to be the indivdual. I was wearing a yellow shirt with really cute moons and happy stars on it, a silver hooded jacket, faded jeans with the right leg cut off so that side look like shorts, a black stocking with a white lace design on it on my right le and light blue high top converses. I was also wearing my favorite hat. It was a blue cookie monster hat that Flannery get me a couple of years back. So yea it wasn't the average outfit but Mommy and Uncle Roy thought I looked cool so it didn't matter. After I was done with my make up I pulled out my sketchpad I really wanted to have fun but I wanted to stay home and work for my artistic scholarship requirements. I had to make a sculpture of my favorite thing and a self protrait of how I saw myself. The sculpture was going to be easy. It was going to be ninjas and penguins hanging out at a party and looking up at the stars. Easy concept right? I was just sitting around minding mmy own business when this random kid ran into me on a skateboard! A skateboard! Do you know how bad that hurt?!

"Hey what's the big idea?! You could have killed me!" I said sitting up. I looked over and saw a boy who looked about two years older than me. He had black hair with these very small dark blue streaks in it and dark midnight blue eyes. Okay who was this kid and how do I make him the future Mr. Aquanetter Wynter Tusinko?

"Oh I'm so sorry" He said helping me up. He has really rough hands...that meant he worked on cars...I like that.

"Um no it's fine" I said wiping myself off

"No I should of watched where I was going. I've been trying to get use to this damn thing all day" He said holding up his skateboard.

"Why is it new?" I asked.

"Yea I bought it earlier. I think I need one of thos wrencheds for it" He said putting his skateboard back on the ground.

"Hold on I might have one for you" I said reaching into my purse. I kept almost everything in that thing my life was in that thing. I know this sounds beyond me but if I lost my purse there would be no Aquanette Wynter Tusinko "Here you go" I said handing him a wrench.

"Thanks. I'm sorry I didn't catche your name" He said

"I'm Aquanette" Okay my 'real' first name might of been Maria but honestly which one sounded better? Boring Maria or Aquanette?

"Aquanette? I like that" He said "I'm Marth that's very nice outfit" He said looking me up and down. At least someone apriciates style.

"Thanks" I said smiling. "So do you go to school around here?"

"Yea I go to Central Academy." He said while working on his skateboard.

"_The _Central Academy? How'd you get in?" I asked.

"Athletic Scholarship. I played football at my old school" He said with a shrug.

"What position do you play?" I asked.

"Quarterback" He said. He's the star! I have to get in! "Hey I think you dropped this" He said holding up my sketchpad. "Hey these are really good" He said flipping through the pages.

"Yea I'm trying out or the artistic scholarship at Central Academy" I said taking it from him

"Well you're defiently going to get in with those. Oh were you go" Marth said handing me my wrench.

"Thanks" I said putting it back in my purse "Well I vetter get going" I said.

"Yea me too. Can I see you again Aquanette?" He asked standing up.

"Uh yea" I said pulling out a blue marker from my purse.

"Yoy keep a marker in your purse?" He asked.

"There's never a wrong time to Color. Here" I said writing my cell phone number on his palm. "Call me okay?" I said.

"You got it" Marth said smiling. He had such a cute smile.

After I said goodbye to Marth I ran around looking for Flannery to her what happened I was running until I hit something hard...really hard.

**Al's POV**  
I was looking for Brother and Winry becaue Winry had dragged my brother off to look at the automail booth and I have no idea where they went after that. I was walking when something banged up against my armor. I looked down and I saw a little blonde girl a little bit smalled than Winry. She must of hit her head when she ran into me.

"Ow. That really hurt" She said rubbing her head.

"I'm sorry" I said helping her up.

"Now you're okay it was my fault for not watching where I'm going." She said dusting herself off. "Wow you're really big!" She exclamied. I looked down in sadness. "Oh I'm sorry that was me being mean" She apologized.

"It's okay sadly I get that a lot" I said still looking. She pushed my head back up to look at her.

"Don't be down friend it's a big beautiful day today. Now just what are you doing out in the middle of all this greatness" She said putting her hands on her hips.

"Well I'm looking for my brother and our friend" I said.

"Let's go look for them together! I'm Aquanette by the way" Aquanette said sticking out her hand.

"Nice to meet you, Alphonse Elric" I said shaking her hand.

"Now let's get going!" She said smiling.

We were walking around looking for Edward and Winry.

"So Alphonse do you know Riza Hawkeye" Aquanette asked.

"Uh huh. My brother works with her. Somewhat" I said "Why?"

"Because she's going to be my new mommy! I'm so excited I had to tell someone" Aquanette said smiling.

"Wow that's great! Ms. Hawkeye will make a mom." I said.

"Yea she wants my Uncle Roy to be our daddy but don't tell her I that because then her face turns all red" Aqua said smiling.

"Uncle Roy? You mean Colonel Mustang?" I asked confused.

"Uh huh Uncle Roy's awesome. We take him everywhere! He's here today but he and my mommy went off somewhere for a little alone time" he said before giggling.

"It's about time those two got together" I said quietly so Aquanette couldn't hear me.

"Yea I cant's w-" Aquanette started and then all of a sudden someone ran into Aquanette and knocked her down and then walked over her!

"Edward watch where you're going!" I heard Winry yell. I looked behind me and saw Edward trying to hide then Winry stormed over.

"I'm sorry Ed was just being an idiot" Winry said helping Aquanette up.

"Excuse me?!" Brother said stepping from behind me "You were the one who was chasing me around like a crazy woman!"

"Oy my aching head" Aquanette said rubbing her head. She let out a gasp. "Mommy!"

All three of us turned our heads to see Lieutenant Hawkeye and Colonel Mustang walking over to us.

"Hello Aquanette are you having fun?" Ms. Hawkeye said as Aquanette hugged her.

"Yes ma'am" Aquanette said shaking her head.

"Aquanette what happened to your head?" Ms. Hawkeye said putting her hand on the spot where Aquanette's forehead was red.

"I was running and I hit my head up against Alphonse" Aquanette explained.

"I'm sorry Ms. Hawkeye" I quickly said.

"No it's okay Alphonse we can make the redness go away when we go home" Ms. Hawkeye said patting Aquanette's head.

"But why do you have a footprint on your face? A very small one at that" Colonel Mustang said glaring at Edward.

"Edward did you step on my daughter's face?" Ms. Hawkeye asked.

"Y-Y-Your daughter?" Brother said getting nervous.

"Yes it will be official tomorrow now answer the question did you step on her face?" Ms. Hawkeye said more sternly this time.

"Yes I'm sorry! I didn't mean it I didn't see her!" Edward said practically pleading for his life.

"Aquanette is there anything you want to say?" Ms. Hawkeye said placing a hand on Aquanette's head.

"It's okay I guess. It's so hard to see such a little person" Aquanette said with a shrug.

"Why you little-!" Brother started.

"That's enough Edward. Now if you'll excuse us, we are going to dinner" Ms. Hawkeye said cutting him off.

"And don't let this happen again Edward." Colonel Mustang added.

"Yea, yea, yea." Brother said with a shrug.

**Flannery's POV  
**I was surprised when I heard about the whole Aqua/Edward situation mainly because Aqua didn't punch Edward in the face. Maybe she's becoming a little more mature but I highly doubt that. To celebrate our adoption tomorrow Uncle Roy took us to a fancy restaurant to a nice dinner. Mommy, Aqua and I got to wear the new dresses I made and I even made Uncle Roy a new bow tie it was red with white polka dots on it which he happily wore just for me.

"Okay girls what would you like to eat?" Uncle Roy asked.

"Can I have a lobster?" Aqua asked.

"Aquanette we can't waste the Colonel's money dear." Mommy said.

"It's okay Riza I don't mind. And Flannery what would you like?" Uncle Roy asked.

"Hmm?" I said looking at the menu. "Can I get the Chicken and Shrimp Alfredo?" I asked.

"Sure. What about you Riza?" He asked mommy.

"I'll just have some spaghetti" Mommy said putting her menu down.

After we finished our dinner Uncle Roy deciced to make a toast.

"To Riza and the twins. I'll know you'll all make a great family." Uncle Roy said.

"Thanks Uncle Roy" Aqua said smiling. Then I noticed tears rolling her face.

"Aqua are you crying?" I asked.

"No! I'm just allergic to mushy stuff is all. God I'm so emotional!" Aqua said crying into her hands

"Oh Aqua" I said rubbing her back.

"Riza would you like to dance?" Uncle Roy asked.

"Yes! She would!" We asnwered for her.

"Of course I would Roy" Mommy said smiling they stood up and made their way to the dance floor for a slow waltz.

"She looks so amazing" I said smiling.

"Do you think she's going to ask him to be our daddy?" Aqua asked. She didn't want to admit it but she was a total daddy's girl from time to time.

"Of course she is. I know true love when I see it" I said with a big smile on my face. I could tell by this night that tomorrow was going to be a very good day.


	5. Chapter 5

**Flannery's POV  
**I was sleeping peacefully in my bed when it suddenly began to jerk. I opened my eyes to see my idiotic blonde sister jumping up and down on my bed like it was freaking Christmas.

"Flannery wake up! Today's the day!" Aqua said jumping up and down.

It took me a second to realize what she meant today was the day Mommy was going to adopt us. I jumped up too and we jumped up and down together.

"Okay I'll go wake up mommy and you head over to Uncle Roy's and get the presents." I said once we stopped jumping

"I'm on it!" Aqua said running out. If she wasn't already dressed she would have ran out in her pajamas.

I snuck into Mommy's room she looked peaceful in her queen sized bed. I looked for a couple more seconds to make sure she was still asleep. Then I gathered up the courage and I hopped on her bed.

"Good morning mother!" I said jumping up and down.

Mommy sat up and let out a yawn. "Flannery honey what're you doing?" She asked sleepily

"We have to go down to the court house today!" I said landing on my knees.

"But we don't have to go until 4:30" Mommy said rubbing her head.

"I know but this way we get to spend the whole day together!" I said. "You, me, Aqua and Uncle Roy"

"Flannery don't you we should give Uncle Roy the afternoon off. He could meet us at the courthouse" Mommy said.

"But he said he didn't mind Aqua went to go get him now" I explained.

"Flannery what time is it?" Mommy asked.

"It's a little after seven" I said with a shrug.

"Oh he is not going to like this" Mommy said groaning into her hand.

**Aqua's POV  
**I easily snuck into Uncle Roy's apartment I picked up a lock picking kit a few years back but no one knew about it. I walked into his bedroom and he had his face buried in the pillows. He looked really peaceful but he needed to wake up! I quietly snuck over to his bed and started pocking him in the side.

"Psst! Uncle Roy wakey wakey" I said poking him.

"Riza please, stop messing around" Uncle Roy said smiling in his sleep. I suspect he was having dreams he wasn't suppose to!

"UNCLE ROY!" I yelled and he fell out of bed. "Oh great you're up" I said smiling.

"Aquanette how did you get into my apartment you need the key" Uncle Roy said sitting up, rubbing his head.

"No you don't" I said after letting out a scoff.

"Aquanette you know you can get in trouble for breaking and entering right?" Uncle Roy said sitting on his bed.

"Yea duh. I was a homeless misfit. But that doesn't matter because you're not going to turn me in. Are you Uncle Roy?" I asked innocently. Puppy eyes get em every time.

"Okay I guess not" He said with a shrug. "So what're you doing here?" He said slipping on a shirt.

"Remember? Flannery and I his Mommy's present in you apartment so she wouldn't find it by accident" I said reaching under his bed and pulling out a baby book and a homemade quilt that Flannery and I made.

"It took a while but I think it looks good. What do you think?" I asked him.

"It's nice. But what's the book?" Uncle Roy asked.

"It's out baby book. See my Mom didn't know she was having twins I was complete and utter surprise. So when she was having twins she wanted to gather every aspect of out lives. It goes all the way to the age of 12. Do you think she'll like it?" I asked.

"I'm sure Riza will love it" He said smiling

"Thanks Uncle Roy" I said. I looked in a corner and saw a couple of wrapped presents in the corner. "Oooo what's that" I said running over to the presents.

"No! Aquanette don't touch those! You aren't suppose to open them until after we came home from the courthouse" Uncle Roy said walking over to me.

"Oh c'mon Uncle Roy please? Pretty please with sugar on top?" I said batting my eyelashes "For your favorite niece?"

"How do you know that Flannery isn't my favorite" Uncle Roy said raising an eyebrow

I let out a scoff. "C'mon Unc we both know that's not true" I said rolling my eyes. "So can I open it?"

"You're a very tricky child you know that?" He said waving his finger.

"So I've been told so can I open it?" I asked again.

"You're going to keep asking me until I say yes aren't you?" Uncle Roy said with a sigh.

"Yep! So can I open it?" I asked. Please say yes!

"You can open it Aquanette" He said with a shrug.

"Yay!" I said ripping the blue wrapping paper off. Once I opened it...I was in shock and awe. It was perfected perfection. The 3,570 piece art set I had my eye on for the last 5 eyes. Complete with designer paintbrushes. Acrylic paint the good kind not the crappy kind. Complete with crayons, coloring pencils, oil pastels charcoal rubs, markers, drawing pencils, erasers and to finish it off a sketch pad with 1,000 pages in it for all of my misunderstood and complicated ideas! And last but not least but not least every color known to man. I was too beautiful for words spoken out loud I just sat there and stared at it.

"Shhh." I said pressing my finger against my lips. "It's to soon Uncle Roy" I said closing that case and clutching it to my chest.

**Roy's POV  
**That proved it. Aquanette was the oddest child I had ever met. But sorta in a good way. After a good five minutes she stood up and gave me a hug.

"Thank you Uncle Roy this is the greatest present ever" She said smiling.

"You're very welcome Aquanette. Now let me get dressed so we can go over to your mom's house I said breaking away from the hug.

"Okay I've got to get mommy's other present" She said.

"What other present?" I asked confused

"Don't you remember? We got Momma her favorite box of white chocolate turtles" She said folding her arms across her chest.

Oh crap! Please don't let that be the same box of turtles I ate last night when I came home late from work.

"Aquanette where did you put the turtles?" I asked.

"In your fridge why?" She said before putting two and two together. "Uncle Roy you didn't" She said before running to the kitchen. When I got to the kitchen she had pulled out the box of turtles with two turtles left in it.

"Why?" Aquanette asked.

"I got hungry" I said with a shrug.

"You are so stupid." She said chucking one of the turtles at me.

"Ow! What was that for?!" I yelled

"Don't start yelling at me! That was a 12 dollar box of turtles!" Aquanette yelled back

"Yea well I-" I started.

"Get dressed we're going to the candy store" She said putting her hands on her hips.

"Why?" I asked confused.

"Because I paid 12 dollars for those turtles and because you ate them you are going to buy me another box and a rainbow lollipop" She said pushing me slightly with her finger with every word she said.

"How do you figure that?" I asked.

"Because A. You are the turtles in the first place and B. You love me" She said crossing her arms across her chest.

"Must you girls always play the love card" I groaned.

"I would stop all that moaning and groaning Uncle Roy" Aquanette said rolling her eyes. Riza says the exact same thing when I fell asleep at work. Except she said Colonel or sir.

"Fine, fine. Just let me get dressed." I said.

**Flannery's POV  
**I had gotten a letter from my Aunt Mileena. She was the one who stole our money from us. She wanted to meet me at the Central City jail. I had absolutely no idea what but I decided I was going to go after we went down to the court house. I hadn't told Aquanette because I didn't want to cause any drama on this great day. Before we went down on this great day house to make all the paperwork final. we spent the day together. Us, Mommy and Uncle Roy. We went out got some breakfast went to the park and got some lunch. We finally made it to the court house. Aquanette, Uncle Roy, and I were waiting in the hallway.

"When are they going to be done?" Aqua said being the impatient person she was.

"Don't worry Aquanette it shouldn't take much long" Uncle Roy said looking at his watch.

I didn't really have much to say because I was thinking about my Aunt Mileena. She was my mother's younger twin sister and she stole our money. She was a selfish person and it made me highly upset just thinking about it. A few moments later Mommy came out and sat down next to Uncle Roy.

"Riza how's it go?" Uncle Roy asked.

Momma let out a sigh "The judge says he doesn't doubt that I can't take care of the twins but in order to adopt them I need to be married because children can't go without a father" Momma explained sadly. I felt my heart break in millions of little pieces.

"So you're not out mommy?" Aqua asked standing up out of her seat.

"Not legally but I'll still be you mother if you want me to be" Momma said.

"We still want you to be" Aqua said quickly.

"And we still want you to have this" I said handing her out baby book. "The foster care house we use to live at gave it to us." I explained

"Oh thank you girls. I'll cherish this forever" Momma said giving us a hug.

After we got home from the courthouse I asked Mommy if I could go for a walk to clear my mind and she said yes as long as I was home before dinner I walked until I hit the bus stop I used the pay phone to call Gramps so he could send a car to pick me up and take me the jailhouse. Once I got there and was checked out the guard sat me in front of a glass booth and told me to for the inmate and then pick up the phone. Then her left I waited a couple of minute before the guard came back with me Aunt Mileena in a striped black and white jumpsuit and handcuffs. The guard took the handcuffs off and she sat down in front of me. She picked up the phone on her side and I picked up mine.

"Emelina hi how are you?" She asked.

I felt my heart cringe when I heard my name came out of her mouth.

"What do you want? And why are you in here? I said starting to tear up.

"I turned myself in. What I did two years ago was absolutely horrible. I couldn't tale it anymore" Mileena said.

"It took you two years to realize that?" I said yelling not caring who heard me. "Do you know how much hell you put me and my sister through? We were on the street for two years. I don't give a damn what happens to me but you put my sister in danger! She's all I've got left you and I both know how sick Aqua is she could have died and I honestly wouldn't know what to do if that happened" I said crying fully now. "Why did you call me here?"

"I just wanted to say that I'm sorry I wanted to take care of you girls I really did but Kitana was always telling me how sick you girls were all the time and I knew I couldn't handle all of those medical bills I didn't have my sister's money" She said with a shrug.

"You will never be my mother. You aren't even a quarter of a woman she was. I'll be going now I'm done with this conversation" I said standing up.

"No wait! I called you here for a reason" Mileena said. I sat down and picked up the phone again.

"You've got three minutes" I said glaring at her.

"The reason I've called you here is because I'm going to be here for 5 to 7 years. There's some money left. Now there's a house in Central, a house in East City. 3 cars and some clothes. I want you girls to have all of it. I know I can't make up for everything but this is a starting point right?" She said

"Honestly...no. The only reason I'm taking this is because it was mine in the first place and with that I'm leaving." I said hanging up.

I walked out of the prison with a bank note in my hand I was suppose to go to the bank and get all the stuff worked out but I just didn't feel like it I didn't call a car to come pick me up because I was just so distraught. I walked until I came to the bus stop then I sat down took off my high heels and slowly started to cry. My life was slowly starting to be good again. Mommy was the perfect mother figure and Uncle Roy was somewhat of a father figure. They both reminded me of my real mother and father and I love and respect them for that I really wanted to get up I really did but I was still in shock I guess.

"Flannery?" I heard a voice say. I look up and saw Alexander walking over with a concerned look on his face. "Flannery what're you doing here it's going to be night fall soon" Alex said setting down next to me "Hey are you okay?

"Um...no not really" I said wiping the tears away.

"Why what's wrong?" He said putting his hand on top of mine.

"Please excuse me but I'd rather not talk about it" I said before sniffling.

"That's okay you don't have to talk about it if you don't want to" Alex said.

"Thank you" I said smiling slightly "Alex do you know what time it is?" I asked.

"Yea it's about 5:30" He said looking at his watch. I had an hour and 30 minutes before I had to go home. "Listen Flannery I don't want you to be out here alone so why don't I walk you home" Alex said.

"Um okay" I said smiling.

**Riza's POV  
**It was about 6 o'clock and Aqua and I were waiting for Flannery to come home so to pass the time I decided to teach Aqua how to make pork dumplings.

"So mommy have you looked through the baby book yet?" Aqua asked.

"Sadly no not yet. But I plan to" I said chopping up some vegetables.

"That's okay. The baby with the thumb in her mouth a lot is me" Aqua said smiling.

"It's okay Aquanette babies suck their thumbs a lot it's natural" I said with a shrug.

"No you don't understand. I sucked my thumb a lot" Aqua said. She looked down at her thumb and put it in her mouth "See?" She said with her mouth full.

"That's okay honey we all have out habits" I said pulling her thumb out. "Now go wash your hands dinner will be ready soon" I said.

"Yes ma'am" Aqua said running upstairs. As I was fixing the plates Flannery walked into the kitchen.

"Hey mommy" Flannery said giving me a hug.

"Hello Flannery are you feeling better?" I asked

"A little. Can I tell you something?" Flannery asked.

"Sure what is it?" I asked.

"Well I got a letter the other day from my Aunt Mileena and she wanted me to meet her at the jailhouse. That's where I went today she said she sorry for what she did but I honestly didn't believe her. Since she's going to be in jail she's given Aqua and I two house, three cars, some expensive clothes, and the rest of the money in the bank. She said didn't want to take care of us because of the medical bills." Flannery said looking down. "And that stupid woman thought she could be my mother" She said glaring at the floor "I hate her"

"I can see that you're angry with this woman but you can't dwell on the past or it will eat at you. And plus for what that woman did to you and your sister she's not worth it and plus you have your parent legacy back don't you?" I asked.

"Yea I guess so. My mother's jewelry and painting and my dad's watches and all of his research. It'll be nice" Flannery said smiling.

"That's right, now go get washed up dinner is almost ready" I said.

"Thank you Mommy" Flannery said giving me a kiss on the cheek before running upstairs.

I had gotten through my first major breakthrough as a parent and I felt very successful. I loved Flannery and Aquanette a lot I saw them as my own children. I know there had to be another way to adopt them...

There just had to be.


	6. Chapter 6

**Riza's POV  
**I was searching through my closet for a shirt to wear for my luncheon with Winry, Gracia, and Maria. Roy thought I should spend some time away from the twins which was absolutely ridiculous but if it got Roy off my back one day to myself couldn't hurt that much. I was looking until I picked up an unfamiliar red shirt.

"Flannery?" I called out. She walked in and leaned against the doorframe

"Yea mom?" She asked.

"Is this your shirt?" I asked.

"Uh-huh" She said nodding her head.

"Then what is it doing in my closet?" I asked.

"Well I ran out of room in my closet so I put some of my clothes in yours and Aqua's closets" Flannery said with a shrug. Whenever I got the chance and I put the money away for the bills and thing I took the twins clothes shopping. Aquanette always got clothes of course but Flannery got fabric because she likes to make her own clothes. I was currently in the process of trying to get a sewing machine and a mannequin to help her out more.

"Well since it's in my closet you won't mind if I wear it to my luncheon that I'm having with some friends." I said holding it up to my torso.

"You can't wear it! You'll stretch it out!" She said before quickly clasping a hand over her mouth.

"What was that?" I asked.

"Nothing, nothing at all I think I hear Aquanette calling me!" She said before running out.

After I got dressed I grabbed my purse and walked downstairs and the twins were doing what they usually do on a Saturday morning. Watch cartoons while Black Hayate was lying across their laps.

"Okay girls I'll be back around five" I said putting my hair in a ponytail.

"Who has a five hours lunch?" Flannery asked. Aqua quickly raised her hands. "Besides Aquanette" She said with a roll of her eyes.

"I'm only going to be at the cafe for an hour and then I have lots errands to run. Now then Havoc should be in at around two o'clock to check up on you girls" I said putting my earring in.

"No!" The twins groaned.

"I don't like Mr. Havoc he smells like cigarette smoke and when he goes to the park to pick up women he gets smacked in the face...hard." Flannery said.

"That's the best part love when that happens. Mr. Havoc is just a big sucker you play the easiest pranks on him and he falls for it. It's just said." Aqua said shaking her head.

"Yea you're right it is said" I said.

"What about Uncle Roy?" Flannery asked.

"I called Roy he can't do it because he's got some sort of cold. Maybe I'll go check on him later. Okay girls I've got to go stay out of trouble" I kissed both of their foreheads and walked out.

**Flannery's POV  
**As soon as Mommy closed the door Aqua and I scrambled around the apartment to look for things to make Uncle Roy feel better. We got blankets, medicine, food and some ingredients to make tea.

"Okay you ready?" Aqua asked.

"Wait what about Mr. Havoc?" I asked.

"I got it" Aqua said. "Come with me" Aqua said leading me into the kitchen. She pulled out a notebook and began to write "Tell me how this sounds.'Dear Ms. Havoc Flannery and I were playing in the apartment when the refrigerator fell on Flannery. I took her to the hospital. Love Aquanette." Aqua said reading out the note.

"Nice. The best thing is there are 9 hospitals in Central he'll be running all over" I said laughing "We're so evil"

"I know. But we need to create a crime scene to make this believable" Aqua said reaching for something in the one of the cabinets. She pulled out a bottle of red food coloring. We put it on the fridge, the kitchen floor; we put handprints and finished it off with drops of 'blood' leading to the door so it looked like we were leaving. We gathered up our things and Black Hayate and headed for Uncle Roy's house.

When we got to Uncle Roy's house we tried to just walk in like we usually do but the door was looked.

"Uncle Roy!" I said knocking on the door. "Looks like Uncle Roy's sick _and_ lazy" I said.

"Don't worry I got it." Aqua said. "You gotta a bobby pin?"

I pulled out a red bobby pin from my hair and handed it to her.

"Looks like that big bush do if yours is good for something after all" Aqua said looking at the bobby pin.

I glared at her before smacking her in the back of the head.

"Ow! You know violence is not the answer sometimes!" She said rubbing her head.

"Just open the stinking the door!" I said.

"Fine, fine." Aqua said pulling her blue pick that held her hair up she pressed on the handled and a switchblade flipped out.

"Um Aquanette why does your pick have a switch blade in it?" I asked.

"That's classified now shush I must work in silence." Aqua said tapping at the doorknob. She stuck the bobby pin and knife into the keyhole and starting twisting it. After a few seconds she got the door opened.

"Aqua where did you learn to pick locks?" I asked.

"That's classified too. Now c'mon lets go check on Uncle Roy" Aqua said putting her hair back up.

We walked inside and Black Hayate quickly positioned himself on Uncle Roy's couch and went to sleep. Lazy pup. We walked into Uncle Roy's room. His face was pale and his nose was red so he must have had the sniffles

"Uncle Roy?" I said poking his cheek.

"Hey Rudolph wake up" Aqua said flicking his forehead.

"Don't call me Rudolph" Uncle Roy said nasally. "How'd you get into my apartment?" Uncle Roy said sitting up.

"Uncle Roy how else do we get into your apartment?" Aqua said with a roll of her eyes.

"Oh right. But what're you doing here?" He asked.

"We came to take care of you. You need someone to take care of you during flu season." I said pulling out some medicine and a spoon and began the pouring the medicine onto the spoon. "Here take this it'll make the sniffles go away" I said holding the spoon near his mouth.

"What flavor is it?" He said looking at the spoon.

"It's cherry. What does it matter?" I said.

"I don't like cherry to much. I don't think I need medicine right now" He said folding his arms across his chest. I couldn't believe it! This man is his mid twenties didn't want to take a spoonful of medicine. This called for drastic measures.

"Aquanette give it to em straight" I said.

"Give what to him?" Uncle Roy asked.

"Well that is another reason we came it's about Mommy. Aqua said.

"What about Riza?" Uncle Roy said suddenly interested.

"Well she wanted it to be a surprise but since you're her best friend she won't mind if we tell you...She's getting married!" I said with fake enthusiasm.

"To Mr. Havoc!" Aqua added.

"What?!?!" Uncle Roy screamed. When his mouth was wide open I shoved the medicine into his mouth. Once he swallowed it he started again. "What do you mean Riza's getting married to Havoc?! I'll torch him!" He said reaching into his night stand.

"Oh don't worry Uncle Roy the wedding's off" Aqua said.

"Yea something about the two not being able to work out their differences" I said with a shrug.

"...You girls tricked me" Uncle Roy said with an eye twitching. "Riza's not marrying Havoc is she?"

"Eww! No! What're you smoking?" Aqua said

"Now then. You get some rest and Aqua and I are going to clean your apartment and make you dinner" I said.

"We are?" Aqua asked confused.

"Yes Aqua. Mommy says it's always good to help other people and he's sick and besides you saw his apartment it look like a tornado hit it" I said.

"No it looks like a hurricane and a tornado had a baby and then the baby threw up everywhere but that doesn't mean we have to help him!" Aqua said.

"Um I can hear you" Uncle Roy said.

"Stay out of this!!" We both yelled at him.

After about 5 minutes with my side winning of course. We started cleaning Uncle Roy's apartment which took about 15 minutes. We began making a meal to Uncle Roy and out family recipe for peppermint tea. We made vegetable soup and rolls and a cup of tea.

"Alright Aquanette let's take this up to Uncle Roy" I said putting the food on a tray.

"Good. I'm tired of all this work" Aqua said.

We walked into Uncle Roy's room to find him sitting up reading the paper.

"Thanks girls it looks great" Uncle Roy said picking up a spoon.

"Thank you" Aqua said picking up one of the rolls and stuffing it in her mouth.

"Aqua you can't just steal other people's food like that" I said

"I've been working all day he owes me" Aqua said pointing at Uncle Roy.

I rolled my eyes and groaned into my hand.

**Roy's POV  
**I laughed to myself as I heard the twins go back and forth. Honestly it was kinda funny but enough about that I had to tell the twins about my master plan.

"Girls I have something to ask you" I said.

"What is it Uncle Roy" Flannery asked.

"Once I get up and out of this bed I'm going to need you girls to come to the jewelry store with me" I said.

"That's sweet of you Uncle Roy but my birthday isn't until June" Aqua said putting her hand on my shoulder.

"No idiot he's going to get a ring for Mommy so then she can be married and adopt us properly" Flannery said.

"Smarty pants" Aqua said folding her arms across her chest.

"Flannery how did you figure all of that out?" I asked.

"I know true love when I see it Uncle Roy I'm like love physic" Flannery said.

"Oh no it's anything like that. Riza's my friend and I want to help her anyway I can" I said.

"If you say so Uncle Roy" Aqua said unconvinced.

"Yea we totally believe you." Flannery said also unconvinced. Were these two serious? Really?

"But in all seriousness Uncle Roy what you are doing is a really nice thing" Flannery said.

"Yea I don't care what those people at Headquarters say you do have a heart and it's nice and big" Aqua said smiling.

"Who said I didn't have a heart?" I asked curious.

"Um...that's classified we gotta go!" The twins said before running off.

"Wait! Girls!" I called out to them. This was no fair. They were treating me like their mother!

**Riza's POV  
**I was driving back from my errands and I got a call from Havoc something about a refrigerator falling on Flannery while the girls were playing in the apartment. Which was very hard to believe because even the twins liked to play around I highly doubt they would be playing in the kitchen. So I sent a frighten Havoc home and went to go find the twins because I had a pretty good idea where they were. I pulled into Roy's driveway just behind his car.

I walked onto his porch and knocked on the door then Flannery answered the door.

"Oh hey mommy! Did you finish those errands?" Flannery asked.

"Yes I did. How's Roy doing?" I asked walking inside.

"He's better we bought down his fever and everything" Flannery said.

"Good" I said smiling. "Now he can come back tomorrow"

"Yea c'mon you should come see him" Flannery said taking my hand and leading me upstairs. We walked into Roy's room to find him sitting on the bed and Aqua on the foot of the bed watching T.V.

"Oh Riza hi." Roy said looking up at me.

"Hey Roy how are you feeling?" I said sitting on his bed.

"I'm better now thanks to the twins" Roy said.

"That's great now you can come back to work tomorrow" I said with a small smile.

"Oh I don't think I can do that. You know it might come back tomorrow" Roy said rubbing the back of his head.

"Nice try Roy. Now do you need something before we leave?" I said standing up.

"No I'll think I'll be alright" Roy said with a shrug.

"Alright then girls say goodbye to Roy" I said. The twins both walked over to Roy and gave him a hug. Flannery whispered something in his ear which made him smile. The twins were plotting something and Roy was apart of it.

The next morning after I got ready for work I had to take the twins to my grandfather's house to spend the day with my grandmother. I walked into Flannery's room and her face was buried in all the fluffy pink pillows she had.

"Flannery honey it's time to go to grandma's house" I said shaking her slightly.

"Two minutes mommy" Flannery said sleepily as she turned away from me.

"Flannery what's wrong?" I said rubbing her back some.

"I don't feel good." Flannery said weakly.

"Oh I'm sorry" I said putting my hand on her forehead. "Flannery you have a fever. Do you want me to stay home and take care of you?"

"No you need to go to work and make sure Uncle Roy does his work or he's going to just slack off again" Flannery said. Even though she was right I still wanted to make sure she was okay. "You go to work I'll be fine." Flannery said sitting up slowly.

"Okay but you should get dressed I'm going to get your sister up and then we'll leave okay?" I said putting my hand on her shoulder.

"Yes ma'am" Flannery said standing up slowly.

I walked into Aqua's room to find her already up looking for something to wear.

"Almost ready?" I asked.

"I'm getting there. I feel horrible." Aqua said putting a shirt on.

"You too? Flannery's not feeling well either. I think I should stay home and take care of you girls" I said folding my arms across her chest.

"No you need to go to work to make sure those idiots do their work. Who else is going to fire off warning shots?" Aqua said. "Flannery and I are big girls I'm sure we'll be fine." Aqua said putting on her jacket.

"Okay but you girls call me if it gets worse" I said.

"Yes ma'am." Aqua said smiling.

I dropped the girls off at Grandfather's house and made my to work with Flannery and Aquanette on my mind the entire way there. Something told me I should stayed home and taken care of them but Aquanette was right the twins were big girls and they could take care of themselves they were almost 16 so maybe it was all in my mind.

I arrived at Central Headquarters, picked up the paperwork for the Colonel and myself and made my way to the office. When I walked in I was greeted by Roy.

"Good morning Lieutenant" Roy greeted from his desk.

"Good morning sir." I said putting the paperwork on his desk before sitting down at my own desk.

About half way through the day after everyone left for lunch I decided to call my grandmother to check on the twins.

"Hello?" My Grandmother Annabelle said from the other line.

"Hey grandmother I was just calling to check in on the twins they weren't feeling good this morning and I just want to make sure they're okay" I said.

"Oh Elizabeth I'm so glad you called. As soon as the twins got here they just lied down and went to sleep. Aquanette didn't even get up to get a something to eat or anything. They've both got fevers and I can't bring them down. Flannery's been throwing up blood and Aquanette's been coughing up blood and I can't do anything to stop them. I'm going to take them to the hospital" My grandmother explained.

"Um okay what hospital are going to take them to?" I asked trying not to cry.

"The one closet to here. 1st Central hospital" She said.

"Okay take them over there and I'll meet you there" I said.

"Okay Elizabeth" Grandmother said before hanging up.

I hung up the phone and put my head in my hands and started to cry a little. Why? Why didn't I trust my motherly instinct? I don't even have the right to call it a motherly instinct. My girls were possibly dying and it was going to be all my fault. I started sobbing to the point that I didn't even here the door open. Someone placed their hand on my shoulder I looked up and saw Roy looking at me with a concerned look on his face.

"Oh Colonel I didn't here you" I said quickly wiping my tears.

"Riza what's wrong? And I know it's not nothing so please tell me the truth" Roy said.

"My grandmother took the twins took to the hospital something is very wrong with them." I said standing up. "But I can't sit here and cry I have to get to the twins" I said picking up my purse.

"Of course take all the time you need but I want to go with you" Roy said.

"Thank you Colonel but that's really not necessary" I said walking towards the door.

"But I care about the twins too. Everyone here does I just want to make sure they're okay" Roy said putting his hand on my shoulder.

"...Thank you Roy" I said with a small smile


	7. Chapter 7

**Roy's POV  
**Riza and I were driving to the 1st Central Hospital. I offered to drive because I knew Riza wouldn't be in the mood to drive. Every now and then I would hear a sniffle coming from Riza.

"You know it's okay the to cry" I said looking at Riza from the corner of my eye.

"I'm fine sir" Riza said wiping her face

"You're not fine. I know you're worried about Flannery and Aquanette I am too." I said

"Thank you Roy that means a lot. I just felt like I've done something wrong. If I make all of these mistakes now am I really fit to be a mother?" Riza said with new tears streaming down her face.

"You're a wonderful mother Riza. I see it, the girls see it and everyone at Central Headquarters see it. Just because you don't have some piece paper stating that you're Flannery and Aquanette's mother doesn't mean you aren't. The twins are calling you mommy aren't they?" I explained.

"Thank you Roy" Riza said wiping her face again. "I really want that piece of paper but I guess I can wait until my situation clears out some."

"There you go. Don't worry everything will be okay" I said looking back at the road.

We arrived at the hospital and saw General Grumman and his wife sitting in the waiting room.

"Elizabeth thank goodness you're here" Grumman said standing up.

"I came as soon I could. Where are the twins?" Riza asked.

"The doctor is giving them each a small check up and then putting them in separate rooms" Her Grandmother explained.

Then a doctor came over to us holding a clipboard.

"Hello are you all here for Flannery and Aquanette Tusinko?" The Doctor asked.

"Yes I'm Elizabeth Hawkeye I'm their mother can you please tell me what's wrong with them?" Riza asked.

"Yes please step into my office" The doctor said.

"Roy will you please come with me?" Riza asked looking at me.

"Of course" I said with a nod of my head.

We walked into the doctor's office and watched as the Doctor pulled out a diagram of the digestive system.

"Basically Ms. Hawkeye we gave both Flannery and Aquanette full physical exams. Every organ in the twins body pass their livers has some sort of infection and/or sore on them" The Doctor explained pointing to the diagram. I looked over at Riza and saw all the color drain from her face.

"I-Is there anything that could of caused this?" Riza asked trying to not to cry.

"Well the twins told me that they were born at 7 months instead of 9 months so this could a long term thing or it could be something that just developed in the last few months or so and it's starting to act up now. But this is fixable we can get them both into surgery." The doctor explained.

"What's the recovery time for this surgery?" I asked.

"6 months to a year depending to make sure they get lots of rest and take their medicine that will probably be given to them after the surgery" The doctor said.

"Can I see them?" Riza asked.

"Yes they're on the third floor room 302. We knew they wanted to be in the same room for now until the surgery" The Doctor said.

"Thank you so much" Riza said standing up.

**Riza's POV  
**I walked into the twins' room. Flannery had her bed propped up in a sitting position with her eyes half open and bags under her eyes. Aqua was completely asleep with the bed completely flat.

"Flannery honey how are you feeling?" I asked running my fingers through her hair.

"Mommy...I'm so tired. The doctors gave me something to help me sleep better but I didn't go to sleep because I wanted to wait for you and Uncle Roy" Flannery said in a sleep weak voice. "What did the doctor say?"

"He said that some of your organs are infected and it can be fixed a surgery but I wanted to ask you girls first" I explained.

"I want the surgery I'm pretty sure Aqua wants it to" Flannery said putting her hand on my arm.

"Okay I want you to have the surgery too. You just try to get some sleep now." I said smiling at her.

"Okay but I want you to go home and get some sleep too." Flannery said.

"But I want to stay here with you girls. I can sleep here" I said.

"Mom no one can sleep at hospitals I can hardly sleep here. Plus I can already tell that you're not going to sleep anyway because you're going to be up watching me and Aqua sleep. As long as you come back and spend the day with us tomorrow then I'm fine with that. I just want to make sure that you're okay" Flannery said. This girl is to smart for her own good.

"Okay I'll come back tomorrow. If you're okay with that Roy" I said looking at Roy.

"Yea of course" Roy said.

"Uncle Roy come here right quick" Flannery said waving him over. Roy walked over and leaned over Flannery so she could whisper something in his ear. His eyes widen at first but he shook his head in understanding. "Okay see that happens"

"Right" Roy said standing up straight.

Whatever their plan was they still wanted to go on even though the twins were in the hospital.

After I spent another two hours or so I went on home. I quickly changed into my pajamas and curled up on the couch. I decided to look through the twins' baby book while eating the box of white chocolate turtles that the twins bought for me. As I was looking through the twins baby book I really caught what the twins were like when the twins were little. As baby Flannery liked to look at herself in the mirror and Aquanette liked things with lots of colors. As I was looking a knock came to the door.

"Who is it?" I said with my mouthful.

"It's me" Roy voice said from the other side of the door.

"Coming" I said putting the book aside and standing up to answer the door. I opened the door and Roy was standing there holding bags of food. "Hey Roy. What's all this?"

"Well I thought you wouldn't feel like cooking so I thought I'd come over I have something to ask you anyway" Roy said.

"Well come in" I said moving aside to let him in. "So what do you get to eat?"

"Just some noodles and junk." He said with a shrug. "So what's going on here?" He asked putting the bags on the table.

"Nothing much. Just looking at the twins' baby book. You wanna look at it with me?" I said sitting on the couch again.

"Sure" Roy said sitting down next to me. "Oh look Aquanette has that same look she always does" Roy said looking at a picture of a 6 month old Aquanette.

"I think she looks pretty" I said looking at the picture. Then Black Hayate came downstairs with something in his mouth. "What's that boy?" I asked.

"Let me see that" Roy said taking the item from Black Hayate. "Riza look at this" Roy said handing it to me.

It was a picture of a pregnant girl who slightly older than the twins. She had long wavy chocolate brown hair and blue eyes. She had white irises in her hair and was wearing a strapless white sundress.

"Oh this is the twins' mother Flannery showed me this picture before." I said thinking back to when Flannery showed me the picture.

**~FLASHBACK~  
**It was the night before I was going to go down to the court house and legally adopt the twins. I was sitting up in my bed reading a book when a knock came to the door.

"Oh come in" I said putting my book down. Flannery poked her head in the door. "Flannery what's wrong?"

"I couldn't sleep. Can I hang out in here for a bit?" Flannery asked.

"Sure" I said with a small smile. Flannery walked in holding something in each hand. "What do you have there?"

"Just some pictures I wanted to show you" Flannery said climbing into bed with me.

"What is it?" I asked. She placed a picture in my lap.

"This is my mom. She was only a year older than me when she gave birth to me and Aqua." Flannery said.

"She's beautiful" I said looking at the picture.

"You're beautiful too" Flannery said.

"Thank you Flannery but I don't think I'm anything like her" I said.

"Well you are different people but you're a different kind of beautiful that kinda of reminds of my mother" Flannery said smiling.

"Thank you Flannery" I said giving her a one arm hug.

**~END FLASHBACK~  
**"This is so amazing the twins look just like her" Roy said taking the picture from me.

"I know. So Roy you said you had something you wanted to talk to me about?" I asked.

"Oh yea. Riza I want to let you know that when the twins do become yours that I want to help all that I can" Roy said.

"Thanks Roy that's really nice of you" I said with a smile.

"And I know how much you want the twins to be yours and I want do something about it" Roy said slipping a diamond ring on my left ring finger.

"Roy what're you doing?" I said slightly blushing.

"I want to help you adopt the twins. The judge said you have to be married to legally adopt the twins" Roy said.

"Yea but you can't marry me. You don't love me" I said

"We've known each other for a long time Riza. We know each other to well and maybe over time this could turn into something else" Roy said.

I let out a small smile. "Thank you Roy you have no idea what this means to me" I said giving him a hug. "Wait a minute." I said breaking away from the hug.

"What is it?" Roy asked.

"You and the twins set this up didn't you?" I asked. "And don't lie I can tell when you're lying"

"How?" Roy asked.

"I've known you since I was 12 Roy. Now answer the question did you and the twins set this up?" I asked again.

"Okay yes. When I was watching the twins for you one day they kept saying how they wanted you to be their mom and we came up the plan. The day the twins got sick I was going to pick the twins up and take them to the jewelry store to pick out a ring but then they got sick and it all went down hill from there. Okay I told you just stop giving me that look!" Roy said pointing at me. My evil eye always got to him.

"But how'd you get this the twins were sick" Riza said.

"Oh Flannery showed me the exact ring to get." Roy said pulling out a photo of a ring. "I got her the little paper where they show off the rings and she picked one out."

"Well thank you again Roy this is just amazing of you" I said giving him another hug.

**Aqua's POV  
**It had been about a week after Flannery and I were put into the hospital the surgery was in about 3 days and everyone was trying to get ready for it. I had been up and walking as much as I could but it hurt from time to time. I was currently lying in my bed trying to a 500 piece puzzle that one of the nurses gave me but it wasn't working to well.

"God damn it!" I said throwing another piece across the room. Puzzles really suck.

"Aqua calm down it's just a puzzle" Flannery said looking up from her book.

"I really hate puzzles." I said crossing her arms across my chest.

"Hey, Hey." Havoc said walking in.

"Mr. Havoc what're you doing here?" Flannery said.

"Well your mom told you guys were going to be in the hospital for a while so the boys and chipped in and bought you some get well presents" Havoc said holding up two bouquets. One with ice blue roses and the other yellow sunflowers

"Oh that's so nice Mr. Havoc said" Flannery said taking the sunflowers from him.

"Yea you're a better punching bag than I thought" I said taking the blue roses from him.

"Well you're the one in the hospital bed not me so you can't punch me. So what do you have to say to that you little brat?" Havoc said smirking.

I looked at him for a couple of seconds before I gave him a hard punch to the stomach to prove him wrong.

"Ugh!" He said grabbing his stomach. "I stand corrected." He said before slowly walking out the door. Then Mommy and Uncle Roy (Soon to be daddy) came in with Uncle Roy holding a bouquet of red carnations.

"Hey Mommy" Flannery said.

"Hello girls how are you feeling?" Mommy said sitting down.

"Better if I wasn't in this hospital" I said sitting up slightly. It didn't hurt that much anymore.

"Well you'll be out of here soon after the surgery." Mommy said.

"Oh Flannery these are for you" Uncle Roy said handing the bouquet to Flannery.

"Wow thank you Uncle Roy. I love carnations" Flannery said.

"Oh they're not from me. The lady at the front desk said someone dropped them off for you this morning" Uncle Roy explained.

"Oh there's a card in here" Flannery said. She skimmed over it before her face turned slightly red. I know that look. They were from a boy

"Flannery what does it say?" Mommy asked.

"Oh nothing much. Just get well soon" Flannery said putting the card in her back pocket. After a couple of days the nurse let us where our regular clothes we just had to stay in bed for moments at a time.

"Well who are they from?" Uncle Roy asked.

"Um...nobody" Flannery said.

"Well they're obviously from someone. Are you hiding something?" Uncle Roy asked.

"No not really" Flannery said. She was a horrible liar. Uncle Roy caught her off guard and took the card from the bouquet. "Uncle Roy no!" Flannery said reaching for it.

"Dear Flannery I heard you were in the hospital and I wanted to come see you but I couldn't find the time so I hope you like these flowers I know how much you love carnations. Love Alex" Uncle Roy said reading the card. "Flannery who's Alex and why is he sending you carnations?" Uncle Roy asked. Aww how cute! He's already acting like a daddy!

"He's just...some guy...that might have this little teeny tiny crush on me" Flannery said rubbing the back

"Roy don't worry about it. It's just a little teenage crush it's no big deal" Mommy said. I saw Flannery release a breathe.

"It better be." Uncle Roy said. He was acting like a dad it was too funny!

**Roy's POV  
**It was the day after the twins surgery and Riza and I were on our way as soon as the doctor said that it was okay. Elysia had given the twins two of her teddy bears to keep them company. We walked into the twins room to find them sleeping with the beds propped up so they were sitting up.

"Girls are you awake?" Riza asked

"Can't talk...to busy sleeping" Aqua said sleepily.

"You wouldn't be talking if you were asleep now would you?" Riza said with a small smile.

"Talking in my sleep" Aqua said before rolling over.

"Flannery how are you feeling?" I asked

"I've been better" Flannery said rubbing her eyes. "Mommy did you and Uncle Roy get married yet?" She said.

"No not yet we wanted to wait until you girls are out of the hospital" Riza said.

"No that's too long. You might change your mind" Flannery said whining.

"No we won't change our minds Flannery what makes you say that?" I asked.

"Because wither you want to admit it or now that's how the world works. If people were to keep straight forward answers all the time, possibly most of those answers would be the wrong choice and the world be in the verge of some sort of global crisis" Flannery said. Riza was right this girl was way to smart for her own good.

"I'm sorry Flannery but I'm not getting married unless you girls are there." Riza said folding her arms across her chest. "It'll only be a couple of days you just have to wait for the swelling to go down some" Riza said.

"Fine, fine. There's no point in arguing with you" Flannery said.

"The story of my life" I said quietly but Riza stood heard me and she gave me a punch to the arm. "Ow!" I said rubbing my arm.

A few days later after the twins were out of the hospital Riza and I took them home to Riza's apartment. They were still a little tired so they laid around a lot. I was staying with Riza momentarily to help take care of the twins and we were going to be married soon so we had to get use to it. It felt really weird I had always wanted to marry Riza but not like this. Riza was thinking that I some how forced my self into this but I just wanted to help Riza and the twins. Flannery and Aquanette were nice kids a little sneaky from time to time and mischievous too but overall pretty nice they needed a nice home and everyone knew Riza was perfect for them.

Riza and I were sitting downstairs while the twins were taking their naps when the stove dinged.

"Oh that's the stove. Roy could you go get the twins? I know they're hungry they've been sleeping all day" Riza said standing up.

"Sure thing Riza" I said standing up and walking upstairs. As soon as I walked upstairs Flannery was walking towards me putting her hair in bun on top of her head.

"Hey dad" Flannery said. The twins started calling me dad two days after they got of the hospital. It was nice and all but it took some getting use to.

"Hey Flannery where's your sister?" I asked.

"She's cooped up in her room. She's working on her art project for the judges at Central Academy. She doesn't want to show anyone so knock before you enter or she'll shoot with you with a paintball gun" Flannery said tying a white bow into her hair.

"Thanks for the warning. You better head downstairs you mom's got dinner waiting" I said.

"Thanks." Flannery said before walking away.

"Aquanette?" I said knocking on the door.

"Hold on a minute" Aqua said from the other side of the door.

"You better hurry before your dinner gets cold" I said. I knew that would get her out much quicker.

"I'm coming!" Aqua said. She came out of her room and quickly closed the door behind her. "Hey Dad"

"Hey. Aquanette you have something on your face" I said pointing to my cheek.

"Oh" Aqua said rubbing her cheek. "That's molding clay" She said.

"How did you get molding clay on your face?" I asked.

"Uh so what's for dinner?" Aqua said walking away. She always did that when she didn't feel like answering a question. I'd hate to see her in school.

We all sat down for dinner and Aqua began eating rapidly.

"Aquanette honey calm down. The food's not going anywhere" Riza said putting her hand on Aqua's wrist.

"I'm sorry I just want to get back to my sculpture it's almost finish it just need some finishing touches on it" Aqua said putting her fork down.

"Can we see it?" Flannery asked.

"No one can see it until I reveal it at the art exbit at Central Academy. It'll take away the surprise detail of it" Aqua said bitting into her food.

"Well can you least tell us what it's about?" I asked.

"Sure. It has penguins and ninjas and stars and moons and sparkles" Aqua said with a happy sigh.

"Such an odd child" I said shaking my head back and forth.

"Mama said that's what makes me special" Aqua said. We all started laughing at her. Maybe this whole family thing wasn't such a bad thing after all and I had Riza so that made it even better


	8. Chapter 8

**Roy****'s POV****  
**It was the day before Riza and I were going to go down to the court house and get married so we could adopt the twins. We were currently looking at houses to move into after the wedding because with the twins' energy they could not stay in an apartment for much longer.

"I can't find anything Roy how about you Roy?" Riza asked putting the paper down.

"Not really who knew looking for a house was going to be this hard" I said rubbing my temples. Then Aqua walked downstairs.

"Hey party people" Aqua said. "I need your opinion on something" Aqua said sitting down in the recliner.

"What?" I asked.

"I'm trying to put my outfit together for my interview but I don't know what to wear. I'm starting with my hair should I go with classic waves or streaky shaggy rocker chick" Aqua asked running her fingers through her hair.

"Well what do you think?" Riza asked.

"Well I was leaning more towards streaky shaggy rocker chick to just throw people off but then again classic waves make me looks I've got some sense." Aqua said. "What do you guys think?"

"Well Aquanette no matter what you wear we will be there to support you." I said.

"Thanks. So what're you guys doing?" Aqua asked.

"We're looking for a new house" I said holding up a paper.

"I know where you can get house" Aqua said.

"Really?" Riza said.

"Yea when Flannery went to talk with that thing I use to call an aunt she gave Flannery and I all off her benefits and that includes two houses one in Eastern and one in Central" Aqua said.

"So that means since your Aunt Mileena owned all those things in the first place and then signed them over to you…" Riza started.

"Technically Flannery and Aquanette own two houses" I finished.

"Scary ain't it" Aqua said. "We could go over there today"

"That's a great idea Aquanette" Riza said.

"Yea I have em every once in a while" Aqua said folding her arms across her chest.

We drove over to this huge two-story house in uptown Central it was a nice white color with navy blue accents.

"I like the color" Riza said once we got out of the car.

"Yep" Aqua said as we walked onto the porch. "Now where is that dang key?" Aqua said digging in her pocket.

"Aqua" Flannery said holding up the key.

"How'd you get it?" Aqua said taking the key from her.

"You gave it to me on the car ride over so you wouldn't lose it" Flannery said rubbing her temples.

"Man I got to stop doing that!" Aqua said unlocking the door. We walked inside and started looking around. Riza and I met up in the kitchen to talk.

"Well Riza what do you think?" I asked.

"Well I like it it's nice and roomy but it's technically not our house because the twins need to sign over their rights to the house." Riza said

"Yea I guess you're right. Girls could you come down here please?" I called out to them. Flannery and Aqua walked downstairs.

"Daddy can I have the attic?" Aqua asked.

"You want to live in the attic?" I asked shocked.

"No not that I want to turn it into an art studio because the room I want is too small to hold all of my art." Aqua said.

"Okay then that seems reasonable. Riza what do you think?" I asked.

"I don't mind" Riza said.

"So are we staying?" Flannery asked sitting down.

"Well before can move in you girls need to sign over your rights to the house if you're comfortable with that I mean" I said.

"Oh yea Daddy we were aware of this" Flannery said reaching into her purse and pulling out a piece of paper and a pen. "All you guys have to do is sign under our names and then the house will be yours."

"Have fun with all of the bills" Aqua scoffed.

"Thank you girls" Riza said signing her name and then handing the pen to me so I could my name.

"Well now that's all said and done I better call Havoc and the others." I said standing up.

"Why?" Riza asked.

"Because who else is going to help us move?" I asked.

**Flannery's POV  
**It took us all day to move all of the stuff from both apartments to the new house. We got done about 7 o'clock Mommy and Daddy were downstairs going over some last minute details for the wedding while Aqua and I were upstairs going over some last minutes details of our own.

"Okay let's go over this one last time" Aqua said.

"Okay then. At 0230 hours you and I will get up and start setting up things for the surprise wedding party we're throwing after we come home from the courthouse. At 0730 hours all four of us will wake up and Mommy and Daddy will go over the details of the wedding with us. At 1200 hours we will go to the courthouse where the marriage between Riza Hawkeye and Roy Mustang will be legal and final. At 1230 hours Mommy and Daddy will take us shopping to do something for our 16th birthday in 3 weeks. Then at 1400 hours we all come home where you and I will lead Mommy and Daddy to the backyard where all of their friends will be" I explained reading from a notepad.

"But there's still one more problem" Aqua said.

"What? I thought I planned every thing out" I said looking back at my notes.

"We've been working all day and we forgot to pass out the invitations for the wedding party" Aqua said.

"What?" I said. I said looking through the pages. "Dang you're right. But it's 7 o'clock we can't deliver invitations now"

"Or can we?" Aqua rubbing her chin.

"Oh no Aqua I don't like that face. That's your thinky face that usually gets us into trouble" I said scared.

"Yea, yea, yea. Get dressed in a fully black outfit, go distract Mommy and Daddy, and meet me at the corner store in 15 minutes." Aqua said ignoring me.

"Ugh why do you these things to me Aquanette?" I asked rubbing my head.

"2 reasons one because I _love _it! And two because I love you!" Aqua said giving me a hug around my neck.

I got changed in a black shirt, black skirt, black leggings, and black flats. I walked downstairs to find Mommy and Daddy sitting on the couch.

"Flannery honey what are you wearing?" Mommy asked.

"I'm trying something new with me look. Do you like it?" I said

"It's…nice and all but you're usually so colorful" Daddy said. He was right black was _so _not one of my choice colors. I sat down on the couch between them.

"So where's Aquanette?" Daddy asked.

"She's working on her portfolio for the Art exhibit" I lied.

"Oh yes I can't wait. Aqua's been working all week I can't wait to see all of her art" Mommy said smiling.

"Yea she's been so secretive" Daddy said.

"Yea Aqua's always been like that you get use to it" I said with a shrug.

"Well I better get started on dinner" Mommy said standing up.

"Mommy how long do you think dinner will take?" I asked.

"About 15, 20 minutes why?" Mommy asked.

"Just wondering. Can I go skateboarding with Aquanette?" I asked.

"Sure as long as you're back before dinner" Mommy said.

"Okay bye mom, bye dad." I said picking up my skateboard and running out.

I met Aqua at the corner store like she said she was dressed in a black outfit to and was holding a basket with invitations in it.

"Okay so what are we going to do Aqua?" I asked stopping my skateboard.

"We are going to pass out party invitations." Aqua said handing me half of the invitations.

"Aqua we don't even know where these people live" I said.

"That's why I have this" Aqua said holding a book that said property of Roy Mustang on it. "It has all of Daddy's inner circle in it" Aqua said handing it to me.

I briefly skimmed over it before handing it to her. I was very good at remembering things.

"Alright but let's not meet up here let's meet up at the house we've only got 20 minutes 15 at the latest." I said handing it to her.

"Cool" Aqua said riding away.

I was passing out invitations and stuffing them into people's mailboxes when I pass by Alex's house I stopped for a moment and looked down at the invitation in my hand. Ever since that day at the festival Alexander and I became very close friends. Sure he flirted with me but it was a friendly flirting it's not like it was going anywhere. I threw caution to the wind and walked up to his porch and rang the doorbell.

"I got it!" I heard Alex's voice he opened the door and smiled as soon as he saw me. "Sunshine!" He said using his favorite nickname for me while giving me a hug. "Where have you been girl I was beginning to think you were M.I.A." Alex said breaking away from the hug.

"It's nothing but I've got some good news I'm in the neighborhood now" I said with a shrug.

"That's great! I can come see you now!" Alex said.

"Yea I know so I was thinking if you and your brother weren't busy tomorrow afternoon that maybe you guys would like to come to this like wedding party we're having my house and you could maybe meet my foster parents?" I asked nervously.

"Yea I would love to" Alex said.

"Great! Well here's the invitation" I said handing it to him.

"Cool I'll see you tomorrow" Alex said.

"Okay bye" I said turning around. When I hit the bottom step I let out the breathe I was holding in.

**Riza's POV  
**Roy was helping me set the dinner table and the twins weren't home yet.

"Where are the girls?" Roy asked.

"I don't know they should be here by now" I said. As soon as I said that the twins walked in with a gallon of root beer. "Hey there you are right on time" I said with a small smile.

"Yea we just wanted some root beer" Flannery said holding up the root beer bottle.

We all sat down for dinner which started out pretty quiet besides the sound of Aquanette stuffing her face until the twins started talking.

"So have you guys practiced kissing yet?" Aqua said twirling her spaghetti on her fork.

"…Excuse me?" Roy said almost said almost spitting out his drink.

"You know when the judge says you may now kiss the bride are you going to make it look believable?" Flannery asked

"Of course we will" I said.

"Are you two going to go on a honeymoon?" Aqua asked.

"We don't feel it's necessary" I said with a shrug.

"You should go on a honeymoon" Flannery said with a small smile.

"Where would you go?" I asked.

"The chocolate covered bacon factory" Aqua said quickly

"Aqua I don't think they make chocolate covered bacon" Flannery said.

"Don't ruin the fantasy Flannery" Aqua said shaking her head.

"Where did your parents go?" Roy asked.

"They didn't go on a honeymoon until we were five because there was no one to watch us but they were like extremists and they went rock climbing and then hiked up a trail and when they reached the top they watched the sun go down" Flannery said

"That's sounds nice besides the rock climbing part" I said with a shrug.

"See that's why you need to go on a honeymoon" Flannery said. "You need to watch the Sun go down"

"Wrong! You need to wait _after _the sun goes down and stargazing" Aqua said.

"Stargazing is boring all the stars stay in one place at least the sun is moving" Flannery said.

"Yea you look at it and then it's over at least you get to have the stars for at least 6 hours." Aqua said glaring at her sister.

At that point the twin began to argue as they always did. Roy and I quietly ate our dinner and then once we were done we made our way upstairs to go to bed. Once we got changed and climbed into bed we could still hear the twins arguing from downstairs.

"So when do you think they'll quiet down?" Roy asked.

"It about 5 minutes or so. They'll eventually get tired they don't like working to much" I said with a small laugh.

"Yea we better get to sleep we've got a long day tomorrow" Roy said pulling the covers more.

"Yea. Roy?" I asked.

"Yea?" He said looking at me.

"I just want to thank you for everything you're doing you really didn't have to" I said.

"It's no problem Riza you're my friend I'll do anything to help you. Now get some rest" Roy said. He kissed my forehead and then turned around to face away which was perfect he didn't see my blush

**Roy****'s POV  
**I woke up at around 7 o'clock to someone walking around the house. I presumed it was Aquanette getting something to eat. I looked down and saw Riza sleeping against my chest. She looked so peaceful. The boys office would never believe that the so called 'ice queen' would look like this. I gently kissed her forehead and went back to sleep.

At around 9 o'clock the bed suddenly started to jerk. I slowly opened my eyes to find Aquanette jumping up and down in a white sundress with small blue polka dots and a blue sash around her waist.

"Good morning! Today's the big day!" Aqua said jumping up and down.

"Good morning Aquanette. You look different" Riza said sitting up and slightly cocking her head to the side.

"Yea" Aqua said landing on her knees. "It's the hair" Aqua said running her fingers through her hair, free from its normal ponytail. "Flannery thought I should wear it down for the special occasion"

"By the way where is Flannery?" I asked.

"I don't know I woke up this morning and she was gone" Aqua said with a shrug.

"What do you mean she's gone?" Riza asked.

"Exactly! I looked everywhere. I can't find her." Aqua said.

"That's odd it's not like her to run off like that" Riza said putting her hand on under her chin.

"I'll go look for her and we can meet up at the courthouse" I said standing up.

"I have an idea of where she might be" Aqua said.

The graveyard? Why would Flannery be at the graveyard? If it were Aquanette I could understand but not Flannery. She was the 'good twin' and I'm pretty sure the good twin doesn't hang out at the graveyard. But Aquanette said she could feel it and twins do have that odd connection that no one can comprehend so I started my search there. I walked around until I saw Flannery holding some long stem flowers while standing over two graves I walked closer to hear her talking to them.

"Hey Mama hey Papa. I'm sorry I haven't been visiting as much but there's a lot of stuff that's been going on this week. We moved into a new house it's beautiful and I've met a lot of new friends in my new neighborhood and they're all alchemists! It's awesome! I got you some extra special flowers this time. I looked at your wedding photo and saw that you had red and white roses with some irises so I got you some. I hope you like them" Flannery said to the tombstones before placing them on the tombstones. "Well I better get going. My foster Mommy and Daddy are getting married today so I can't miss it! I'll see you next weekend and this time I'll bring Aquanette just for you. I know how you think she's your pretty blonde princess even though she doesn't like it when you call her that." Flannery said before giggling. "I love you" She said before lightly kissing her fingers and then placing them on the tombstone

"Flannery?" I asked walking closer to her.

"Oh daddy. What're you doing here?" Flannery said standing up straight.

"What do you mean? You left this morning and you didn't tell anyone" I said.

"Oh I'm sorry about that. It's just that I had my parents buried here so I can talk to them. I come to see them every weekend I was planning to come back before we left to go to the courthouse but I guess I lost track of time" Flannery said rubbing the back of her head.

"That's okay just try to tell us before you leave okay" I said putting my hand on her shoulder.

"Okay" Flannery said with a small smile. "So are mommy and Aquanette at the court house yet?"

"No they wanted to wait for you" I said.

"Well let's not keep them waiting" Flannery said.

We arrived home and as soon as we did Aquanette threw her arms around her sister.

"Flannery! You're back! I thought you ran away or worse! Come here and give us a kiss! Mwah! Mwah! Mwah! Mwah!" Aqua said kissing her sister on the cheek.

"Darn it Aquanette just because I'm gone for two hours does not mean I ran away or I'm dead!" Flannery said pushing away from her sister.

"I know but still you never know" Aqua said with a shrug.

Flannery let out a sigh. "Well at least we got the dress code right" Flannery said picking up the edges of her white baby doll dress with small red polka dots.

"Yea whatever." Aqua said. "Don't get use to this."

"Understood" Flannery said with small nod.

"Well we have to get dressed and then we can go get some breakfast" Riza said.

"Yes ma'am" The twins said sitting on the couch.

When Riza and I reached our room Riza walked into the bathroom to get dressed. I got dressed in a white dress shirt, black dress pants, and black dress shoes.

"Hey Riza you almost ready?" I said trying to put on my tie on.

"I'm coming. But don't laugh me okay?" Riza said.

"What do you mean?" I asked confused.

Riza walked out wearing a crème colored sundress that fit her body perfectly in all of the right places.

"Do I look stupid?" Riza said turning around in circles a few times.

"No of course not" I said shaking my head. "You look great"

"Thanks I've never been that good when it came to wearing dresses they just don't feel right on me" Riza said beginning to brush her hair.

"No you look amazing." I said.

"Thank you. Here let me help you with that" Riza said walking over to me. She effortlessly tied my tie and once she was finish she gave me a kiss on the cheek. "There you go" Riza said with a small smile.

"What was that for?" I asked.

"I just wanted to get use to it. You know because we're going to be married and all" Riza said with a slight blush.

"Oh okay then. Then you won't mind if I do this" I said leaning in and giving her a small kiss.

Riza let out a blush and she cleared her throat. "Uh yes I do believe so. We better get going the twins are waiting for us" Riza said still blushing.

We walked downstairs and the twins were playing rock, paper, scissors

"Paper beats rock Aqua" Flannery said covering Aqua's fist with her hand.

"How the hell does paper beat rock?" Aqua said.

"Aquanette language" Riza said once we came down.

"But daddy says hell all the time" Aqua said with a shrug.

"Oh he does now?" Riza said folding her arms across her chest. Aww hell

"Yea he's like all 'Why the hell do I have all of this paperwork'" Aqua said.

"Yea and then all he'll be all 'Damn that Furher always giving me this damn paperwork'" Flannery added.

"We'll talk about this later I'm going to go start the car" Riza said walking out.

"Girls you know you could have lied for me" I said.

"Oh no daddy. Mommy says it's very bad to lie" Flannery said.

"Yea dad plus you can't lie to Mommy it's Riza Hawkeye! That's a bullet to the head before you even get the sentence out. We'd rather not take our chances" Aqua said while Flannery was nodding her head in agreement

The girls were right. Even though I was a pathological liar from time to time I had to be the best husband possible Riza and the best father possible for Flannery and Aquanette. It would take some time but I don't give up that easily


	9. Chapter 9

**Flannery's POV  
**On the way to the courthouse, I was arranging a bouquet for Mommy with some flowers I got from the flower shop earlier, Aquanette was painting her fingernails midnight blue as I told her to do before we left the courthouse but of course Aquanette doesn't listen to me because she's just lazy, Mommy was worrying about her make up all the while saying the make up didn't feel right on her and Daddy of course was driving the car while telling Mommy she looked beautiful and she had nothing to worry about.

"Daddy are we almost there?" Aqua asked. She didn't like really long car rides.

"In about 5 minutes Aquanette" Roy said still looking toward the road.

"Mommy I finished your bouquet" I said handing it to her.

"Thank you Flannery they're beautiful" Mommy said taking a small sniff of the flowers.

We arrived at the courthouse and saw Mr. and Mrs. Hughes and their daughter Elysia waiting outside the courthouse.

"Maes, Gracia what're you doing here?" Daddy said as we climbed out of the car.

"Are you kidding?! I've been telling you for years to get a wife I'm not going to miss it now!" Mr. Hughes said.

Daddy just let out a sigh and took Mommy's hand. "Let's just get inside"

Before we could get on with the ceremony Mommy and Daddy had to sign a marriage certificate. We waited in the hallway with the Hughes.

"So girls is everything going as planned?" Mr. Hughes asked.

"Yep I called Havoc and the others and they're gathering up everyone" I said looking down at my nails before I pulled out filer and began to file them.

"Must you file your nails everywhere you go Flannery?" Aqua said. I didn't say anything to her; instead I just hit on the head with my metal nail file. "Ay!" Aqua said pressing her hand against her head.

After Mommy and Daddy came out of the judge's office we began the ceremony in one of the courtrooms. The judge said a lot of things that just went on and on. Then came the moment of truth.

"Do you Roy Theodore Mustang take Elizabeth Adrian Victoria Hawkeye to be your lawfully wedded wife to have and to hold until death do you both part?" The judge said.

"I do" Daddy said not taking his eyes off Mommy.

"And do you Elizabeth Adrian Victoria take Roy Theodore Mustang to be your lawfully wedded husband to have and to hold until death do you both part?" The judge said.

"I do" Mommy said with slight tears running down her face.

"Then with the power invested in by the beautiful country Amestris I now pronounce man and wife. You may now kiss the bride" The judge said with a small smile.

They both let out these huge smiles. Daddy wrapped his arms around her waist and Mommy wrapped around her arms around his neck. Daddy leaned again and gave Mommy a very passionate kiss. It wasn't a fake passion like everyone had been expecting but it was full with real love and real passion like they had been in love forever which they were but they would never admit it.

After we left the courthouse I sent the Hughes's off to the house to make sure all the guests were paid attention to. We told Mommy and Daddy that we had never had an official birthday party. The closet thing we had to a birthday party was a family reunion since my grandfather wanted the family reunion to be on our birthday for some stupid reason it's a long story I didn't want to get into it. So Mommy and Daddy wanted to through us a party. Aqua and I couldn't decide on a color so we got baby blue and baby pink. We returned home and entered through the front door because the party was in the back. We put the things for the party away and then I pulled Aquanette aside.

"Go check on the party and then come back in" I whispered to her.

"Right" Aqua said running out.

**Aqua's POV  
**I ran outside and the backyard was packed with military people.

"Ah Aquanette! Are we ready to proceed with the party?!" Major Armstrong said with his loud booming voice.

"Shh! Major Armstrong please! I'm going to get Mommy and Daddy now so get ready" I said. I walked inside and saw Flannery sitting in the living room with Mommy and Daddy. I silently gave her a thumbs and she gave a slight nod of her head.

"Well we better get changed" Daddy said standing up

"Wait Daddy we have something for you guys" Flannery said.

"Well what is it?" Mommy asked it.

"You have to close your eyes" I said in a sing song type voice.

"Okay then girls but no drinks" Daddy said. They both closed their eyes and I took Daddy's hand and Flannery took Mommy's. "Now don't open your eyes until we say so okay?" I said.

"Fine, fine" Daddy said with a sigh.

We led them outside and told them they could open their eyes. They were so shocked when everyone jumped up and yelled out surprise!

"Girls what is this?" Mommy asked.

"It's you reception duh! You did just have a wedding after all" Flannery said with a small smile.

"How did you plan this?" Daddy asked.

"Does it honestly surprise how we did this? We Flannery and Aquanette Mustang" I said with a shrug. We were going to the adoption agency next week to make it official so Flannery and I were already calling ourselves with the new last name to come.

"They are right" Daddy said rubbing my head.

**Roy's POV  
**While Riza and the twins were off doing their own thing, decided to engage in a game of poker with Havoc and the others.

"So Roy what's it like to be married?" Havoc asked.

"It's honestly not all that bad. Maybe now that I'm out you could finally get a girlfriend without her coming over to me" I said with a smirk. The other's laughed while Havoc just glared at me. Then Aqua walked over to me and sat down on my lap.

"Daddy can I play poker too?" Aqua asked.

"I don't know Aquanette poker is a big people game. Why don't you go play with your sister and Elysia" Havoc said as Aqua glared at him.

"Of course sweetheart you can take my spot I need to go find your mother anyway" I said standing up so Aquanette could sit in my chair. "Make sure you get a lot of money" I said kissing the top of her head.

"Yes daddy" Aqua said smiling.

As I was looking for Riza I saw Flannery walking around with a jar that people at the party were putting money into. I walked over to her and tapped on her shoulder.

"Oh hey Daddy" Flannery said once she turned around

"Flannery what're you doing what's with the jar?" I asked.

"Oh it's a party fee" Flannery said

"You're making these people pay to party? That doesn't seem like you" I said shaking my head.

"It wasn't my idea it was Aqua but she wanted to play poker so I'm taking over this shift" Flannery said.

"Oh okay so how much money is in there?" I asked.

"About 600 dollars" Flannery said with a shrug.

"600 dollars?! How much are you girls charging?" I asked shocked

"We aren't really charging anything we just said we needed a party fee and people starting paying us" Flannery said before someone came up to her and handed her a bill before walking away. "Thank you!" Flannery said. "Oh look and it's a hundred dollar." Flannery said looking at the bill and then putting it in the jar.

"Well okay then do you know where your mother is?" I asked.

"Last time I saw her Ms. Gracia, Winry and Ms. Ross were looking at her wedding ring." Flannery said. Women…

"Okay thanks." I said walking away. I found Riza sitting with the other girls while they were looking at her wedding ring. "Excuse me ladies but you won't mind if take beautiful wife for a walk do you?" I asked smiling at Riza.

"Oh of course not go ahead" Gracia said with a small smile. I took Riza's hand and led her outside to the front yard and we began to walk around the neighborhood.

"So I guess we're in this for good huh Roy?" Riza asked with a small smile while still holding my hand.

"Yep. Not even married for a day and we've already got 2 kids" I said jokingly. Riza suddenly stopped and looked down at the ground. "Riza?" I asked.

"You don't think you made the wrong choice do you? I know you did this for me and the twins so if you wanted to leave I wouldn't hate you, you would still be my very best friend Roy" Riza said still holding her head down. I took both of her hands and she looked up at me.

"Riza I don't want to leave. I really don't I love you and I love the twins I see them as my own daughters. I want this family to grow and to flourish and become the best it can be" I said.

"…I love you too Roy I think I always have" Riza said with a small smile. I gave her a soft kiss and looked her in the eyes.

"You have no idea how long I've been waiting to hear that" I said giving her another small kiss.

Riza let out a small giggle before taking my hand again. "C'mon we better get back to the party"

We walked back to the party to see Flannery laughing at some boy sitting next to her. That must be Alex that boy Flannery's always talking to on the phone.

"Oh Mommy, Daddy come here right quick!" Flannery said waving us over. We sat down in the chair across from them. "Mommy, Daddy this is Alexander. Alex this is my foster parents Roy and Riza Mustang" Flannery introduced.

"Nice to meet you Alex" Riza said with a small smile.

"So Alex how old are you?" I asked out of nowhere.

"I'm 16 sir" Alex said. So he was a year older than Flannery.

"And do you go to school around here?" I asked.

"Yea I'm a sophomore at Central Academy." Alex said.

"And with that I think that's enough questions. Let's go Roy" Riza said standing up and taking my hand. She led me inside the house to the kitchen. "What the heck was that about?" Riza asked putting her hands on her hips.

"I have no idea what you're talking about" I said shaking my head.

"You know what I'm talking about. Why were you interrogating Alex like that? He seems like a nice boy" Riza said.

"I didn't say that I was just making sure that he's right for Flannery" I said.

"You're impossible Roy Mustang" Riza said rolling her eyes.

"But you love me anyway" I said after kissing her forehead.

**Aqua's POV**  
A week after the party it was the day of the art exhibit I had been planning to get up and do something about my hair but my new bed felt so great! I just wanted to lie in it all day but sadly yet not so sadly I felt a light kiss on my head.

"Aquanette honey it's time to wake up. You've got a really big day to day you want to be focused don't you?" My Mommy said in a soft voice.

"Can't I be focused in bed?" I mumbled into my pillow.

"No, no, no dear. You have to get up and show all the people at Central Academy all this wonderful art work you've been working on." Mommy said sitting on my bed. I looked up and saw Mommy holding one of my canvases. "Did you finally find that thing you were looking for?" Mommy asked.

"Uh huh" I said sitting up.

"This is going to be so nice." Mommy said standing up and walking to my closet. She blue pulled out the blue blazer jacket and matching skirt I was planning to wear. Honestly I wasn't happy about it.

"Do I have to wear a skirt?" I asked standing up

"Yes it'll make you look professional. You want to make a good first impression don't you?" Mommy said

"Yes ma'am" I said.

"Good now get dressed and come downstairs so you can eat breakfast" Mommy said kissing my head and then walking out.

I got dressed in the blazer suit, black stockings, and black high heels. Originally I was going to put my hair in a bun but that seemed way to boring so instead I used alchemy to change my hair style so I could change it back later. It was a shaggy cut with my bangs colored ice blonde it matched my eyes. I walked downstairs and Flannery and Mommy and Daddy were eating breakfast.

"Good morning Aquanette" Daddy said looking up from his paper.

"Good morning" I said sitting down.

"Aqua where are your glasses?" Mommy asked. I let out sigh. Yet another setback in our lives we went to the eye doctor because we had to have a check up before we went to school so we go to the eye doctor and both of us had this eye disease type thing and we had to wear these medical glasses they were okay because they looked like regular glasses I just hated wearing them!

"They're in my pocket" I said pointing to the front breast pocket.

"Well put them on you know you have to wear them for at least six weeks. Doctor's orders" Mommy said putting a pancake on my plate.

"Yes ma'am" I said sliding my glasses on. "Can't I have contacts please?" I begged.

"What's so wrong with glasses Aquanette?" Daddy asked.

"I look like a nerd! I would be such an easy target in high school! I'm so tiny maybe I should wait until I grow a couple inches" I said putting my head on the table in defeat.

"No you're just a little nervous and think of it this way at least your taller than Ed" Daddy said.

"Roy!" Mommy said sitting down.

"What? It's true" Roy said with a shrug.

"Aquanette why don't you go gather up your portfolio and let us all get dressed and then we can get down there early so you can set up your booth" Mommy said.

"Okay Mommy" I said standing up once I finished my breakfast.

I walked downstairs with my black book which had ten drawings I had been working on the past 4 weeks. I walked into the living room and Flannery and Daddy were waiting in the living room.

"Hey where's Mommy?" I asked.

"She's still getting dressed" Daddy said with a shrug.

"Okay I'm ready" Mommy said walking downstairs. "Oh you know what I'm still hungry let me get a bagel right quick" Mommy said walking into the kitchen.

"Daddy have you noticed anything different about Mommy?" Flannery asked.

"Like what?" Daddy asked.

"That she's eating almost as much as Aquanette and she made us run to the store at four in the morning about 4 weeks ago?" Flannery said.

"Yea and she didn't want those little baby dill pickles that you can eat a handful of she wanted the extra large dill pickles that you have to eat with two hands. Which are very goodbye the way" I said pulling out a jar of pickles I bought from the store a days back from my purse.

"You keep a jar of pickles in your purse?" Daddy asked.

"Does that honestly surprise you?" Flannery said.

"No not really. But you girls are being silly you're mother is fine she just has a sudden urge for pickles" Daddy said with a shrug.

Why were boys so stupid?! Then Mommy came out finishing off a bagel

"Okay I'm ready" Mommy said with her mouthful.

"What took so long?" Daddy asked.

"I ate more than I thought I would. Oooo is that a pickle can I have one?" Mommy said walking over to me.

"Sure Mom" I said reaching into the jar and handing her a pickle. "Here you go"

"Thank you Aquanette my perfect little princess" Mommy said kissing my head. "Okay let's go" She said walking outsid

"WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT?!" I said pointing to the door. "She only kisses Flannery like that! She kisses me like that when I first wake up the morning!" I said.

"Maybe your mother is changing things up. Now c'mon your mother is waiting." Daddy said putting his hands on our shoulders.

We arrived at Central Academy and there was a lot of people there! I started to get really nervous because I saw all the other people's art. I almost ran out of there but sadly Flannery stopped me. She didn't want me to be alone so she sat down with me at my booth.

"So you ready?" Flannery asked.

"As ready as I'll ever be." I said with a shrug.

"Don't worry just be yourself" Flannery said patting my shoulder.

"Thanks. So where's mommy and Daddy?" I asked looking around for them.

"Daddy's talking to the head master and Mommy's at the buffet table" Flannery said.

"Oh my goodness she is so pregnant" I said.

"I know but even if he is an adult Daddy is still a boy and we all know boys are stupid" Flannery said with a shrug.

"True" I said with a small nod of my head. Then a woman with long black hair walked over to us.

"Hi Aquanette Mustang?" The woman said

"That's me" I said pointing to myself.

"Hi my name is Ms. Robin I'm the art teacher here I'm the head judge today" Ms. Robin said shaking my head.

"Oh nice to meet you" I said with a smile. "So who's the other judge today?" I asked.

"He's over there" Ms. Robin said pointing to Mr. Armstrong. Wait Mr. Armstrong?!?!

"Whoa do you know who that is?!" I asked.

"Oh yes Mr. Armstrong's family is very big contributor to the art program here" Ms. Robin said shaking her head. "I must say Aquanette your work is exquisite nothing like I've never seen before. Such a bold use of color"

"Thank you" I said with a small smile.

"I'll have to tell Mr. Armstrong over here to see this lovely art work" Ms. Robin said writing something down on her clipboard before walking away.

"Flannery quick!" I said shaking her shoulders.

"What is it?" Flannery said.

"You have to pretend to be me" I said. She looked at me like I was stupid.

"…You know that's physically impossible right?" Flannery said.

"What were twins you just have to pretend to be me" I said.

"Okay Aquanette I'm going to tell you this real slow like. Are you ready?" She said. I nodded my head. "Okay we are semi-identical twins meaning we are not identical twins. You noticed how I have long curly dark red hair and you have wavy ice blonde hair? So if people wanted to tell us apart, they could!" Flannery said. "Idiot" She said slapping in the back of the head.

"Ow!" I said grabbing the back of my head.

"What're you so nervous about anyway?" Flannery asked.

"Because I don't like Mr. Armstrong he's weird and Mommy and Daddy said he's always taking his shirt off and he's always sparkling out of nowhere. Just look at him over there just sparkling" I said pointing to Mr. Armstrong at one of the other booths.

"Aqua he's coming over" Flannery said. I looked over and saw the Major Armstrong walking over. Was it too late to hide under the table?

"Ah hello Aquanette I had no idea you had an interest in the art program and I can see why Ms. Robin sent me over here such use of technique I've never seen anything like it." The major said writing something down on his clipboard.

"Uh thank you Major" I said trying not to sound nervous.

"I can tell we will be talking to you a lot in our final meeting. I will see you later" The major said walking away.

"See that wasn't so bad was it?" Flannery said patting my back.

I looked her straight in the eye and said… "Shut up Flannery"

She busted out laughing and ultimately I joined her too because that was our weird sister thing, It was weird but fun none the less.

After Major Armstrong and Ms. Robin went around to each booth and made their decision, Ms. Robin walked up on stage to make the announcement.

"Okay Major Armstrong and I have made our decision and both agree that this young artist is one of those artist that come once in a lifetime this person uses their own innovative style and is something like we've never seen before." Ms Robin said pulling out a silver plaque with a sheet over it. "So on behave of the art community and the Armstrong family I would like to present this plaque to Ms. Aquanette Wynter Mustang" Ms. Robin said smiling at me. Wait, wait, wait. Aquanette Wynter Mustang that's me! That's me!

"Aqua that's you!" Flannery said reading my mind. "Go up there!" Flannery said.

"Oh right!" I said standing up. I walked on stage and shook hands with Major Armstrong and Ms. Robin who told me to make a small speech. "Oh wow I don't know what to say, I would like to thank my parents Roy and Riza Mustang who are two of the most amazing people I've ever met, all of my new friends that I've made for supporting me, and must of all I would like to thank my twin sister Flannery for putting up with me for all these years. She is the most important person in my life and without her I most likely wouldn't be here. I plan to use this to the fullest potential and do what I love so thank you all" I said with a small smile

"Oh Aquanette that was wonderful" Mommy said kissing my forehead. There she goes kissing my forehead again! She and that baby are going to be the end of me!!!

"See Tin man you do have a heart" Flannery said joking around with me like she always did.

"You're such a loser" I said giving her a playful push.

**Roy****'s POV  
**A week after the art show sadly I had to go back to work Riza wasn't feeling well so I told her to stay home and get some rest. I was planning to spend some time with Aquanette because I felt like I haven't spent that much time with her. We were planning to go to lunch but I didn't finish my paperwork on time and I could have just left but somehow, someway Riza was going to find out and I was not going to take that chance!

I was half way done when a knock came to the door.

"Uh come in" I said because I wasn't suspecting anything. Aqua walked in holding bags off food. "Aqua what're you doing here?"

"Well because you couldn't take me to lunch I bought lunch to you. I hope you aren't busy" Aqua said pulling a chair in front of my desk.

"Nah just finishing up. How's your mother doing? Is she feeling better?" I asked taking a plate from her.

"Yea it was just some morning sickness" Aqua said taking a bite of her food.

"Morning sickness? You mean like pregnant woman get?" I asked.

"Yea because she is pregnant" Aqua said with a shrug.

"Excuse me?" I asked making sure I heard her right.

"Yea Flannery and I suspected so we bought her a pregnancy and it came out positive. I suspect she's been pregnant about a month or two now. Dad are you okay? You look pale." Aqua said looking at me while slightly cocking her head to the side.

"Oh yea I'm fine" I said before passing out.


	10. Chapter 10

**Roy's POV  
**I found myself being shook by the shoulders and smacked in the face a little I woke up to find Aquanette staring at me. It was a little blurry but I could tell it was her because of those big blue eyes of hers.

"Dad you okay?" Aqua said helping me back into my chair.

"I think so" I said rubbing my head. "Are you sure?"

"Yep." Aqua said.

Alright think Roy think. You asked Riza on a date a couple of weeks ago while the twins were hanging out with Alex and Marth. Wait why were the twins hanging out with Alex and Marth _alone_?! Wait back to topic, okay so we went to dinner there was wine drinking but not enough for it to do anything. We went back to my apartment and had a nightcap of sorts.

"Is it all coming back now?" Aqua asked.

"Yea I think so. How's she taking it?" I asked.

"She's okay I guess she said you guys were holding off to have a baby though why is that?" Aqua asked.

"Because we just adopted you girls and we wanted to focus on you girls before we had a baby" I said.

"No offense dad but that's really stupid. You and Mommy love each other and we don't care if it takes the attention off of us. It couldn't hurt having a little brother or sister" Aqua said with a shrug of her shoulders.

"Thank you Aquanette" I said with a small smile.

"No problem but can you honestly say you didn't see this coming?" Aqua said taking another bite of her food.

"Well…" I said starting to think back.

_**~FLASHBACK~  
**_Riza and I were off that day and the twins were helping General Grumman with something. I was in the kitchen making myself something to eat when I felt something hug my chest from behind. I looked over my shoulder to see Riza behind me with her cheek on my back.

"Uh Riza is something wrong?" I asked.

"No of course not! Can't a wife give her loving husband a hug?" Riza said snuggling my back a little. I turned around to face her and she wrapped her arms around my neck and gave me a small kiss. "You know the twins aren't here right now" Riza said with a small smirk.

"Oh yea?" I said smirking back at her.

"Uh huh we could just lie in bed all day until they come home at around 9'clock" Riza said still smirking.

And then that one time…

I was sitting in my chair watching the baseball game in the living room when Riza walked in wearing a blue shirt, blue jeans, and black high heels.

"Hey Roy you ready to go to lunch?" Riza said with a small smile.

"Oh Riza I'm so sorry I'm completely forgot. Hold on let me get dressed" I said starting to stand up but Riza held out her hand stopping me.

"No it's okay honey we all forget things I won't force you to go." Riza said kissing the top of my head. "I'll make you a sandwich so you can watch your game. We can always go to lunch later" Riza said taking off her high heels and walking into the kitchen.

"Well that was unexpected" I said shocked.

_**~END FLASHBACK~**_  
"No not really" I said with a shrug. I didn't want to go into details.

"Well either way you got it good" Aqua said taking a bite of her food.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"Well Flannery says that sometimes when women are pregnant that their hormones change. Mommy's acting like nice because of the pregnancy hormones" Aqua explained.

"I see and how long do you think this will last?" I asked.

"About 7 months give or take. Maybe Mommy will be one of those women who will enjoy being pregnant" Aqua said with a shrug.

So that means that's about 7 or 8 months of Riza being nice and making me sandwiches?! Dreams really do come true!!!

"Daddy are you okay?" Aqua asked.

"Oh yea I'm great. I could use to this whole pregnancy thing" I said with a smile.

**Riza's POV  
**I couldn't wait for Roy to get home. I was having some morning sickness and the twins would not leave me alone so they made me take a pregnancy test and it came out positive! I never told anyone this but I have always wanted a baby of my own. But being in the military I thought I couldn't have a baby for a good amount of time. I was sitting in the living room reading a book when Roy walked in and placed his bag on the floor.

"Roy you're home! Did you hear the good news?" I said standing up.

"Yes is it true Riza?" Roy said taking my hands.

"Yep well I plan on going to the doctor tomorrow so is it okay if I miss another day if I miss work tomorrow?" I asked.

"Of course take as many days as you need" Roy said lightly kissing my forehead.

"So do you want it to be a boy or a girl?" We heard a voice say. We turned around to see the twins walking in.

"We just want it to be healthy girls" I said with a small smile.

"If you do have a girl you should name it Soleil. It's the French word for Sun I think it's a beautiful name" Flannery said.

"Flannery for a genius you are really stupid. If they have a girl they should name it Estella. It's the Spanish word for Star." Aqua said. They started to glare meaning to they were getting ready to break out in an argument so I decided to stop it before it started.

"But girls what if it's a boy?" I asked.

"Roy Mustang Jr. Duh!" The twins said.

"I like it, it has a nice ring to it" Roy said. "Well I'm going to take a shower" Roy said beginning to walk off.

"Actually Daddy Aqua and I wanted to ask you something" Flannery said.

"What is it?" Roy asked.

"Can we invite Alex and Marth to our party please?" Aqua asked with those big blue eyes of hers.

"Well I don't know…" Roy said rubbing the back of his head. For some reason he did not like Alex and Marth which I had no idea why because they were both nice both boys sure they were a little older than the twins but that didn't matter to me. Maybe it was just a fatherly thing with him.

"Daddy please? We don't ask you for much" Flannery asked.

"And Marth and Alex are our friends and you said you could invite whoever we wanted" Aqua said.

"Okay I guess it couldn't hurt" Roy said with a shrug.

"Yay!" The twins said giving Roy a hug. "We love you daddy!" The twins said.

"I love you too girls" Roy said rubbing the twins head.

"I'm going to call Alex right now" Flannery said running upstairs with Aqua following her.

"Those girls are going to be the end of me." Roy said rubbing her head. "Hopefully this one won't pick up their habits" Roy said putting his hand on my belly.

"Yea I highly doubt that" I said putting my hand on top of his.

A few weeks later I went to the doctor I was indeed pregnant and Roy and the twins couldn't be happier. The twins' birthday was amazing besides the fact that Roy got upset because Marth gave Aqua a kiss on the cheek at the end of the party. But other than that it was great!

At this point I was 8 months pregnant and the baby was coming at any minute. The twins were still arguing on what to name the baby Soleil or Estella; the boys at the office had a poll on how big the baby would be they even got Fuery in on it, and Roy wasn't as bad as I thought he would be but he just wanted the baby out.

One morning I was still asleep and Roy had gone off to work and the twins stayed home more because they wanted to be there when the baby was born instead of at school. I sat up and felt immense pain. It took me a few minutes to realize that my water broke.

"Flannery, Aquanette!" I called out to them.

"Yea mom?" The twins said once they ran in.

"Grab my bag and call your father. I think my water broke" I said putting my hand on my belly.

"Okay I'll help Mommy into the car and Aqua you call Daddy" Flannery said helping me up from the bed.

**Roy's POV  
**I trying my best to work but my mind kept drifting to Riza and the baby I wanted to stay home with her since the baby was coming any day now. I finally just gave up and leaned back in my chair and tried to clear my head. I was taken out of my thoughts by the phone ringing.

"This is Mustang" I said once I answered it.

"Hey Daddy!" Aqua said.

"Aquanette? What is it?" I asked.

"Oh it's nothing. Listen you might want to like make your way to the hospital" Aqua said.

"What?! Why?" I asked.

"Because we ran into your and Mommy's room and Mommy said her water broke. So she kinda needs you here" Aqua said. How the hell was she taking this so calmly?!

"Okay I'm on my" I said slamming the phone down as I stood up. As soon as I did Maes walked in.

"Yo Roy!" Maes said.

"Not now Hughes I'm busy!" I said gathering my things.

"Why what's wrong?" Maes asked confused.

"Riza's water broke! She's having the baby! I'll talk to you later!" I said running out.

I arrived at the hospital and the nurses led me into a room. Riza was lying on the bed and the twins were sitting next to her.

"Roy you're here" Riza said.

"Of course I got here as soon as I could" I said taking her hand. "Who drove you here?"

"Flannery did" Aqua said pointing to her sister.

"But you don't have a license" I said.

"I know but at least I got here" Flannery said.

"Yea she could be giving birth in a taxi for all we know" Aqua said with a shrug.

"And we wouldn't want that now would we?" Flannery said. …Damn it they got me again.

A few hours later the doctor came in, gave Riza a quick examination and announced that it was time to push and the twins quickly stood up.

"Okay that's our cue to leave" Flannery said standing.

"You girls aren't going to stay?" Riza asked.

"We would but Aquanette has a low tolerance for blood and baby stuff and I want to stay with her" Flannery said. Aqua just let out a shudder. "We love you mommy" Flannery said kissing Riza's forehead.

"Yep we can't wait for the baby" Aqua said kissing Riza's forehead before they both walked out.

Hours later Riza gave birth to a beautiful baby boy as we suspected we named him Roy Mustang Jr. as the twins said we were planning on it anyway. He looked just like me black hair and eyes and everything. He was perfect.

"He's beautiful Roy. Thank you" Riza said holding the baby.

"What're you thanking me for you did all the work" I said gently stroking the baby's head.

"But you gave him to me. You should get the twins in here they'll want to see him" Riza said before lightly kissing little Roy's head.

"Right" I said.

**Flannery's POV  
**Aqua and I were getting a cup of coffee when Daddy said we could go and see Mommy and the baby and we were beyond excited. We walked in and saw a tinnier version of Daddy in Mommy's arms.

"Girls say hello to your new little brother. Roy Mustang Jr." Mommy said.

"Aww little Theo" Aqua said.

"Can I hold him?" I asked.

"Uh sure why are you calling him Theo?" Mommy asked.

"Because his middle name is Theodore and the short version of that is Theo and we felt it that it was a little degrading to call him Junior. The boy need to be an individual." Aqua explained

"See simple" I said.

"Right…" Mommy and Daddy said trying to process it all.

When little Theo was about 6 months we convinced Mommy and Daddy to have a night to themselves of course they were completely against because they wanted to stay home but with our twinly charm we easily convinced them other wise.

"Okay girls we'll be back later" Mommy said picking up her purse. "Make sure Theo gets to bed at 8 and that he gets fed"

"We know Mom we've done this billion times before" Aqua said holding the baby.

"I know I'm just making sure everything is alright for my little man" Mommy said running her fingers through his head.

"Riza we better get going honey we're going to miss our reservation" Daddy said

"Oh okay then. Be good girls" Mommy said.

"Yes ma'am" We said.

Later that night Mommy and Daddy returned home laughing out a loud so we had to shush them because Theo was asleep in my arms.

"Can't you see there's a baby sleeping here" Aqua said.

"Sorry girls how was he?" Mommy asked.

"Perfect as always. He slept most of the night" I said gently handing Theo to Mommy so he wouldn't wake up.

"My little angel. If only his father were like that" Mommy said with a small smile.

"I heard that" Daddy said.

"You were suppose too. I'm just kidding." Mommy said giving a kiss on the cheek. "Well we're going to bed" Mommy said. I watched Mommy and Daddy walk away and a small smile came to my face.

"Flannery?" Aqua asked

"Hmm?" I said looking at her.

"What're you so smiley about?" Aqua asked.

"I'm just happy. Where would we be without them?" I asked.

"We would be in a gutter somewhere." Aqua said with a shrug.

"See Aqua this is why we can't do this. Why can't we have a sentimental moment together as sisters?" I asked.

"Because I'm not down with all that sentimental stuff" Aqua said.

"Well I don't care because I still love you Aquanette" I said. I grabbed her cheeks and gave her a kiss on lips. "Mwah!"

"Eww you've been kissing the boy haven't you?" Aqua said wiping her lips.

"I always kiss the boy" I said laughing.

**_1 year later  
_****Riza's POV  
**I was in the kitchen making breakfast when I felt a pair of arms around my waist.

"Good morning love" Roy said pressing a kiss on my head. "Happy anniversary"

"Happy anniversary to you too." I said with a small smile.

"Mommy!" I heard a voice said. We looked over to see the twins walk in with Theo. Flannery was holding Theo and Aqua was holding something with a white sheet over it.

"We got you an anniversary present" Flannery said.

"Really?" I said.

"Uh huh. It's perfect" Aqua said. She removed the sheet and it was a painting of the twins and Theo. It was in a dark blue background and they were all dressed in black and it was simply beautiful.

"Aww my babies" I said taking the canvas from Aqua to get a better look at it. "It's beautiful. Why don't you girls get ready and get the baby ready and then head on to school"

"Okay Mommy" The twins said before walking out.

"I love our kids" Roy said looking at the painting from over my shoulder.

"I love them too." I said with a small smile

The decision to adopt the twins was the best one I've made in a long time. Since the first day I met them they brightened up my day they were a bad situation but they still had each other and that was all they needed. I'm glad I went through this whole thing with Roy it gave me a chance to get to know him better he was a much better father then people give him for. I loved him before this whole thing, I loved him after it, and I will love him and my wonderful children for years to come

* * *

**OKAY IT'S OVER I'M DONE! I'M THINKING OF EITHER A HIGH SCHOOL FIC OR SOMETHING MORE ACTIONY! BUT EITHER THAT'S GOING TO HAVE TO HOLD OFF BECAUSE I'M HELPING MY VERY GOOD FRIEND WITH A STORY. IN THE MEANTIME YOU CAN TAKE MY POLL. IT'S THE AGE OLD QUESTION...WHICH TWIN DO YOU LIKE BETTER FLANNERY OR AQUA? GO TO MY PAGE AND CHECK IT OUT**


End file.
